Haitoku
by Arkady Nekozukii
Summary: Un vinculo – Inolvidable. Un deseo – Inaudible. Una maldición – Imborrable. Una promesa – INDESTRUCTIBLE
1. Prólogo

Haitoku 

NOTAS ANTES DE COMENZAR:  
Primero que nada debo de advertir que esta es una historia que ocurre en un Universo Alternativo. Lo que significa que no sucede en la era Meiji y nuestros queridos personajes quizás no sean lo que son en la serie.  
A lo mejor este fanfic decepciona a muchos (especialmente a los que les gusta mucho todo con respecto a Kaoru) y créanme que estoy mas que lista para sus criticas. Además según yo la historia vale la pena.  
Si pese a saber lo antes estipulado, aun deseas leer mi fanfic, ¡¡adelante!! Espero que no te decepcione... demasiado.....

  
Prologo

Un hombre cargando con una maldición de mas de mil años...  
Una joven que posee en si mas de lo que imagina...  
Un luchador que juro venganza por lo que le fue quitado...  
Una chica que dará su vida por el amor que siente...  
Un guerrero que abandonará todo por sentimientos que creía no tener...  
Todos se conjugan con sus odios y amores para llevar a cabo una leyenda mas vieja que la vida misma....  
Conocer es cambiar.  
Amar es destruir.  
Uniendo el camino de la frágil mortalidad con la inmortalidad  
Luchan por el futuro de este planeta......

  
Caminando por el gastado camino y admirando el tenebroso paisaje a su alrededor, el joven pensó en que pudo haber causado tal desastre. Casas completamente abandonadas, le recordaron de los horrores de una eternidad solitaria. Tristemente observa como un río se juntaba debido a la sangre que salía de las casas.  
Calmadamente se dirigió hacia una de las casas. Su corazón se contrajo al ver como los cuerpos de dos niños yacían despedazados en la sala, manchando los juguetes y demás muñecas regados por doquier.  
- ¿Acaso se te antojo una probada, vampiro? - una voz profunda se oyó detrás de él.  
El joven lentamente se volteó, su rostro serio mientras que el viento se agitaba a su alrededor, jugando con su rebelde cabello. A través de ojos ámbar estudio atentamente a la criatura que le había hablado desde quince metros de lejanía. Un demonio era el que se dirigía a él, robusto, de piel azulada y orejas retorcidas. Ojos negros y sangre roja en su boca.  
- ¿Fuiste tu el responsable de....? - se detuvo, indicando el cadáver de los niños - ... esto?  
Una retorcida sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la criatura.  
- ¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Yo soy el... ¡argh!! - gimió, antes de terminar su frase.  
Antes de poder parpadear, el joven había cruzado la distancia que los separaba y había atravesado a la criatura con un corte de su espada.  
- La gula es un pecado - susurro suavemente el vampiro.  
Sintiendo una sensación extraña, el joven se encamino a la fuente. Al llegar observo lo que quedaba de un portal hacía Boe Ite, el mundo de la oscuridad.  
- Cualquiera diría que la gente ya no invocaría demonios después de tantas tragedias y aprenderían a dejarlos solos - limpiando su espada suspiro para después sonreír pacíficamente - Será mejor que me apresure.... hay muchas almas que deben ser salvadas.... y otras que deben ser condenadas.....  



	2. Encuentros Predestinados Futuros Cambian...

Haitoku 

**Capítulo 1:**

**Encuentros predestinados.**

**Futuros cambiantes**

¿Pueden ver el cielo nocturno? ¿Pueden oler la lluvia cuando es recibida por la tierra? ¿Pueden escuchar al rayo caer en ella? Fue en una noche similar, en la que mi historia comienza. ¿Les gustaría escucharla? ¿Les agradará? Solo con oírla, lo sabrán. Les diré una historia que quizás hayan oído de forma distinta o quizás jamás la hayan conocido. Porque todas las historias son una y la misma, solo que con un principio diferente y un final distinto. ¿Qué piensas tu, sobre todo esto....?

+ + +

La joven corría a través de los árboles, tropezando con rocas y ramas, hiriendo sus expuestos pies. Normalmente evitaría tales obstáculos fácilmente, pero el cansancio y la perdida de sangre no le hacían las cosas fáciles en lo absoluto. Eso sin contar que la tormenta solo le dificultaba las cosas....

"¡Maldición! Aun están detrás de mi, no importa que haga o cuanto corra." pensó ella con desesperación. Sus ojos manteniéndose fijos al frente, pero enviando miradas a su espalda para tratar de ver cuan alejada se encontraba de esas criaturas.

"Esto no esta funcionando, solo me estoy cansando mas y mas."

Kaoru sabía que si se adentraba aun mas en el bosque se expondría a los peligros naturales que lo rodeaban.

"Pero en este instante cualquier cosa luce mejor que esas bestias...."

Escuchando ruidos cerca de ella, Kaoru aumento la velocidad con la que corría, solo para tropezar debido a la herida en su pierna y chocar con un árbol... o eso creyó hasta que sintió la calidez.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente de la sorpresa, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no eran los demonios que la perseguían, sino un muchacho pelirrojo de ojos violeta que la observaba con una mirada de asombro única en el mundo.

Ignorando su cansancio ella le reprendió.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – grito ella - ¡¿Estas loco o que?! ¿No sabes que estos bosques son peligrosos? ¡Huye pronto! ¡Uracks vienen tras de mi y...!

Dando un respingo cuando el muchacho la puso detrás de él rápidamente, Kaoru observo que los Uracks ya estaban ahí.

"¡Kami-sama estoy muy débil como para pelear!" se angustio ella "Pero debo de defender a este chico, el no tiene nada que ver con esto... solo espero que Sano y Yahiko hayan tenido mejor suerte que yo...."

- Quítate de nuestro camino humano. – gruño uno de los demonios – Solo queremos a la bruja

Kaoru estaba a punto de corregir y/o atacar cuando un súbito mareo la sobrecogió.

"¡No! ¡No ahora!" pensó, mientras se recargaba pesadamente en un árbol cercano. El muchacho la vio de reojo y regreso su vista hacia los Uracks

- Me parece inofensiva – sonrió gentilmente – No veo porque ustedes la han de estar persiguiendo, señores. ¿Quizás se han equivocado de persona? – ofreció tentativamente.

Mas gruñidos fueron su respuesta. Los Uracks parecía listos para atacar, pero quien parecía su líder dio un paso al frente.

- No hay modo de que nos hayamos equivocado humano – explico, mostrando un cristal azul – Esto nos ha indicado en donde estaba desde que salió de la villa.

"¡Fue así como me siguieron la pista!" se dio cuenta ella "¿Cómo es esto posible? Creí que solo un hechicero de primer rango era capaz de crear esos cristales... y ya no queda ninguno desde la caída de los portales....."

- Ya veo..... – murmuró suavemente el chico - ¿Sería mucha molestia que me dijeran que hizo esta dama para ganarse su odio?

- ¡Eso no te incumbe en lo absoluto!

El muchacho sonrió amablemente otra vez.

- Me temo que si.... verán, pienso que ella no ha hecho nada malo y que esta siendo perseguida sin razón alguna

Las bestias simplemente se enfurecieron aun mas

"¿Qué esta haciendo ese tonto? ¿No ve que lo van a matar?"

- Lo que tu pienses o dejes de pensar nos tiene sin cuidado humano. – replico el líder – Solo tratábamos de no inmiscuirte.... pero da igual si te matamos... eres solo una basura mas.

Los Uracks se veían listas para el ataque mientras Kaoru veía todo cada vez mas borroso. Poco a poco se deslizaba mas a la oscuridad.

En el que fue su ultimo momento consciente, Kaoru observo como los Uracks corrían para atacar al muchacho y como este desenvainaba una espada mientras sus ojos cambiaban a un color ámbar al tiempo de que un trueno resonaba en el cielo....

* * *

Él caminaba tranquilamente por el oscuro bosque, sin que la lluvia le incomodase en lo mas mínimo hasta que sintió la presencia de varias criaturas. Ninguna de ellas estaba haciendo lo posible por ocultar su poder, lo cual era de por si ya extraño.

Antes de que tuviera si quiera tiempo para pensar en algo, una jovencita choco contra él.

Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo al verla detenidamente.

"¡Es **ella**!"

Sin embargo cuando la joven hablo el se dio cuenta de su error. O mejor dicho, recordó rápidamente todo. Después de todo, ¿cuento tiempo había pasado?

Pero se le parecía tanto....

Y esas criaturas... pero ahora él enfundaba nuevamente su espada, volviéndose para atender a la joven, que yacía inconsciente tras él.

Kenshin sonrió.

"Pero cuanto espíritu tiene esta niña, para poder soportar quien sabe cuanto tiempo huyendo de los Uracks" pensó él "Me pregunto porque la estarían persiguiendo..."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Kenshin se acerco para ayudar a la chica.

* * *

Kaoru Kamiya estaba enfadada. Muy enfadada.

Es decir, era ya de por si malo que ella, la sobrina del jefe de la villa y mas fuerte espadachina, hubiera sido acusada de ser bruja. Suficientemente malo que hubieran mandado Uracks tras ella y su hermano. Suficientemente malo que, si bien peleo bien contra algunas tropas, al incrementarse los enemigos no pudiera hacer otra cosa mas que huir. ¡Como una cobarde! ¡¡Como si fuese su culpa!! Especialmente malo que Sanosuke tuviera que entrometerse y causar un aspaviento (que había salvado a Yahiko... ¡pero aun así...!). El clima de ese día no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

El orgullo de Kaoru podría haber manejado todas esas cosas, incluso la ayuda de Sanosuke, pero esto era el colmo..... que un completo extraño la ayudase, no solo contra los Uracks, sino que incluso la había vendado y curado.... ¡inconcebible! ¡¡Ella era una guerrera, no una damisela en apuros!!

Humeando un poco mas entre esos pensamientos, Kaoru miro acusadoramente a su salvador.

¡¡¡Y que el chico la mirara con cálidos ojos violetas y sonrisa gentil no ayudaba en nada!!!

Sin embargo, como guerrera que era ella sabía manejar esas cosas con dignidad y compostura.....

- ¿En donde estoy? ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto agresivamente

....casi.

El muchacho parpadeo un par de veces antes de volver a sonreír.

- Relájese señorita. – trato de calmarla él – Se encuentra en una cueva cercana de donde se desmayo. Las criaturas que la perseguían están muertas. – explico pacientemente - Pero usted sigue débil y lo mas recomendable sería que durmiera un poco mas....

- ¡No! – exclamo ella, desechando inmediatamente la idea.

"Eso pensé" suspiro Kenshin

Kaoru pregunto potra vez, pero mas calmadamente.

- ¿Y porque nombre se te conoce?

- Mi nombre es Kenshin Himura, un placer señorita.....

- Kaoru, - se presento ella, aun incomoda de aun estar acostada y hablando con un extraño - Kaoru Kamiya.

El joven se volteo para tomar algo y Kaoru se tenso de inmediato. Al encararla él le sonrió y le enseño lo que había cogido: una taza de té.

Esta vez quien parpadeo fue Kaoru.

- ¿Gusta un poco Kaoru-dono? – ofreció Kenshin – Estas plantas le harán bien a sus heridas.

Kaoru desconfió por unos instantes, pero al ver la sonrisa sincera del joven, acepto.

"Además si me quisiera hacer algo, ya lo abría hecho" pensó Kaoru. Entonces recordó algo

- ¡¡Ah!! – exclamo, sentándose en la aprovisionada cama en la que yacía y casi tumbando el té caliente sobre Kenshin.

- ¡Que ocurre! – pregunto, sorprendido el chico, pero Kaoru noto que si bien su rostro se veía confundido, su cuerpo inconscientemente había adoptado una pose defensiva.

- No, no es nada... es que recordé que mis amigos me estarán esperando en un lugar, me tengo que ir.

- Pero... todavía estas algo débil... quizás deberías de esperar un poco – sugirió amablemente Kenshin.

Kaoru negó con la cabeza. Debía de darse prisa si no quería que atraparan a Sanosuke y Yahiko. Además no sabía si también habían detectado la naturaleza de Sano.

- Entonces supongo que tendré que servir de su guardaespaldas personal Kaoru-dono – informó Kenshin con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron enormemente.

- ¡¿Que?!

La sonrisa solo se amplio un poco mas.

"Se ve adorable cuando sonríe" pensó ella. Entonces frunció el ceño. "Pero por la gran señora... acabo de usar la palabra adorable, algo definitivamente va mal conmigo"

- No necesito a nadie Kenshin – replico Kaoru, tratando de controlar el sonrojo que se formaba en sus mejillas – Se cuidarme perfectamente bien yo sola.

- Y no lo dudo Kaoru-dono – le siguió la corriente Kenshin, sin mencionar el hecho de que él la había tenido que salvar tan solo hace unas horas – Pero con sus heridas quizás tenga algunos inconvenientes y prefiero ayudarla.

Kaoru lo reconsidero un poco. Realmente aun estaba débil y le costaría trabajo llegar hasta la próxima villa. Además si se cruzaba con alguna bestia mas enviada tras ella, no podría defenderse bien.

- Esta bien, puedes acompañarme.

Kenshin siendo Kenshin solo sonrió.

* * *

Kaoru no lamento su decisión. El camino aun estaba resbaloso debido a la tormenta de la noche anterior y su pierna en definitiva aun no estaba bien. La amabilidad y apoyo que le brindaba Kenshin eran muy convenientes.

Pero en cuanto se reuniera con sus amigos debería de despedirse de él. Después de todo no quería meterlo en sus problemas.....

Kenshin se detuvo, indicándole con un gesto a hacer lo mismo. Algo mas dudosa, ella finalmente lo hizo.

Algunos segundos de silencio siguieron en los que los dos estaban ahí, sin moverse en lo absoluto. Kaoru no sentía nada, ninguna presencia y estaba a punto de preguntar cuando Kenshin su espada.

- Muéstrate ahora mismo – exclamo en una voz seria y amenazante.

Kaoru observo asombrada el cambio. ¿En donde quedo el amable y despistado acompañante que iba con ella hace unos cuantos segundo?

- Será mejor que me entregues a la señorita, humano – hablo una alta sombra mostrándose a la luz.

Los ojos de Kaoru se hicieron enormes debido a la sorpresa.

* * *

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

^^ ¡Sugoi! ^^

A pesar de que solo publique el prólogo me llegaron muchos mensajes de esta historia, aparentemente agrado a la gente pese a estar ubicada en un Universo Alternativo. Espero que ahora que vieron este capítulo no se decepcionen.

Con respecto a una pregunta que me mandaron algunos... si, este fanfic tiene como protagonistas a Kenshin y a Kaoru ¬¬ (¿acaso creían que mantendría como protagonistas a Aoshi y Misao por siempre? ¡Claro que no! También adoro a Kenshin ^___^) pero aun así aparecerán demás personajes... solo tengan paciencia.

¡Ah! Haitoku significa , aunque de hecho, este fanfic se iba a llamar Kyuuketsuki Kenshin (Vampiro Kenshin) o algo por el estilo, pero preferí dejarlo así ^_^

Y no... no he abandonado Comunicaciones Resquebrajadas.... solo me falta un poco de inspiración en ese fic.

Para quienes lean esto.... no esperen actualizaciones en mis fanfics (en ninguno) en por lo menos dos semanas, algunos exámenes continuos y parciales se presentaron y no puedo usar demasiado la computadora... gomen.

Ideas, quejas, sugerencias, etc., a: arkady_littlegirl@hotmail.com


	3. Verdades Historias

Haitoku 

**Capítulo 2:**

**Historias.**

**Verdades.**

Mientras la luna sale lentamente, mi cuerpo se convulsiona y siente los espasmos de la noche. Cada parte de mi se contrae y tensa en espera de lo inevitable, lo inminente. El dolor es aun mas intenso de lo que debiera, ya que me opongo al cambio tanto como puedo, pero se que no lo evitaré. Con tosidos sangrientos caigo al piso, cubriendo con trabajo mi boca, justo antes de que la oscuridad lo inunde todo. Y al abrir mis ojos nuevamente solo veo sangre, destrucción y muerte.

+ + +

- ¡Sanosuke! – grito Kaoru, encaminándose con paso firme hacia su amigo

Kenshin parpadeo, sus ojos volviéndose grandes y violetas nuevamente.

- ¿Oro? ¿Acaso lo conoce Kaoru-dono?

- ¡Claro que si! – contesto ella, zarandeando a Sanosuke sin importar la obvia diferencia de estatura - ¡¡Este tonto debería de estar cuidando a Yahiko!!

- ¡Che! ¡Ya suéltame Jou-chan! – repetía Sano una y otra vez - ¡El mocoso esta a salvo!

Kaoru humeo un poco mas, pero por fin soltó al muchacho.

- Y en todo caso, ¿quién es este? – pregunto Sano, señalando con un dedo a Kenshin.

Kaoru le dio un coscorrón que casi la hace perder el equilibrio a ella, debido a la herida en su pierna.

- Este muchacho se llama Kenshin Himura. – contesto, sosteniéndose de Sanosuke para no caer. – El me ayudo con los Uracks. – y lanzándole una mirada desaprobatoria a Sano, le soltó - ¡Y no me cambies el tema! ¿En donde esta Yahiko?

Sanosuke suspiro y procedió a explicarle a Kaoru como había dejado a Yahiko en manos de alguien llamado , aparentemente amigo de Sanosuke. La conversación siguió y Kenshin pudo deducir mas o menos el escenario de lo que había sucedido. Por alguna razón (aun no aclarada) Kaoru y Yahiko (aparente hermano menor de la susodicha), habían tenido que huir de la villa en donde vivían. En la huida habían capturado a Yahiko, pero el sujeto ahora presente, Sanosuke (relación aun desconocida) había ayudado a Kaoru a liberar a su hermano. Espantada por los Uracks, Kaoru había sugerido que se separaran y reunieran en la próxima villa, que es en donde se supone debería de estar ahora mismo Sanosuke.

- ¡Pero por los siete infiernos negros! ¡¿Cómo te iba a dejar aquí sola contra esas criaturas?! – contraataco Sano, por quinceava vez

Kaoru frunció el ceño, molesta.

- Pues no me importa.... yo te pedí que cuidaras a Yahiko.... YA-HI-KO. No a mi. Yo soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme sola.

Sanosuke levanto una ceja y se estaba preparando para una remarca especialmente desagradable cuando fue interrumpido.

- Ajem – tosió discretamente Kenshin, decidiendo intervenir de una buena vez – Quizás no deberían de hablar tan libremente de esto. – señalo él, dando a entender que gracias a ello ahora el sabia la mayoría de la historia (lo cual era cierto... debido a la fuerte discusión dedujo todo) - Además de que no es el momento oportuno. Podrían llegar mas enemigos.

Kaoru y Sanosuke asintieron, un poco sonrojados de la vergüenza.

- Kenshin... agradezco tu ayuda, muchas gracias. – inclino la cabeza ligeramente Kaoru – Espero que si algún día nos volvemos a ver sea bajo mejores circunstancias.

- Si... gracias por soportar a Jou-chan por mi.... se te compadece... ergh, digo agradece profundamente – colaboro Sano, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Kaoru.

Kenshin sonrió nerviosamente.

- Sea como sea.... aun no se despidan de mi, ya que no pienso dejarlos a su suerte.

Ambos jóvenes voltearon a verlo, sorprendidos.

- ¡De ninguna manera! – exclamo alarmada Kaoru – No tienes porque ayudarnos

- Quizás no, pero siento la necesidad de hacerlo, Kaoru-dono

Kaoru seguía negando con la cabeza.

- Entiende.... no sabes en lo que estamos metidos.

- Jou-chan tiene un punto, Kenshin. – colaboro Sano – Además, esto no es para una persona común y corriente. Tal vez seas bueno con la espada, pero estamos hablando de un gran numero de Uracks.

- No se preocupen por mi, se cuidarme solo y podré ser de ayuda – hablo Kenshin con una sonrisa.

"Y... tengo una extraña sensación sobre estas personas...." pensó Kenshin "Especialmente sobre ella"

- Sea como sea, pienso acompañarlos

Sanosuke volteo a ver a Kaoru y esta asintió.

- Haz lo que quieras - murmuro Sano, poniendo los brazos tras su cabeza

* * *

El resto del camino fue silencioso. Kaoru estaba muy débil como para tener su energética personalidad, Sanosuke aun estaba desconfiado de Kenshin y este ultimo analizaba a sus acompañantes.

El sujeto no era normal. Podía sentir cierta anomalía en el. ¿Quizás era un hechicero? O un híbrido. La muchacha no se quedaba atrás. Sentía una fuerte magia en ella, pero era diferente a cualquier otra que hubiera sentido antes.

Al acercarse a su destino, Kenshin vio a un niño como de diez años acercarse.

Apenas Kaoru y Sanosuke lo vieron, la primera corrió con dificultad hacia el pequeño.

- ¡Yahiko! – exclamo contenta, abrazando a su hermano menor.

- ¡Agh! – se quejo el niño en medio del abrazo - ¡Ya suéltame Kaoru, estoy bien! Ya no soy un niño.

Pese a sus protestas, Kaoru lo abrazo mas fuerte. Se había preocupado mucho por su hermano. Kenshin vio con ternura la escena, conmovido por el amor entre hermanos.

- ¡Sanosuke! Ya veo que has vuelto – saludo Katsu – Lo siento... apenas los vio, Yahiko fue hacia ustedes.

- ¡Hn! Pero de saber que Kaoru me ahogaría me hubiera escondido en la casa – se quejo el chico.

- Esta bien Katsu, se que tan escurridizo puede ser el mocoso.

- ¡No soy ningún mocoso! ¡¡Y ya suéltame Kaoru!!

La chica le dio un coscorrón, pero finalmente lo soltó.

- ¡Tonto! ¿No vez que me apure?

- Si, pero nosotros nos preocupamos mas Kaoru – explico Sanosuke – Todos los Uracks se fueron tras de ti, ninguno nos siguió.

- Sano – llamo Katsu – Será mejor que vayamos a mi casa, no es seguro hablar de estas cosas aquí.

Sanosuke asintió.

- Hey, ¿quién es este? – pregunto Yahiko, señalando a Kenshin

- Oh, es cierto – se volteo Kaoru, apenada por haber olvidado a Kenshin – Este es Kenshin Himura, el fue muy amable en ayudarme contra los Uracks y quiso venir a ayudarnos

"Y no tengo la menor idea del porque" pensó extrañada Kaoru. Generalmente era muy desconfiada de extraños en este tipo de situaciones, pero ahora tenía la sensación de que podía confiar en este sujeto.

Una vez dentro de la casa de Katsu, la conversación se reanudo, Kaoru contando lo mas detalladamente que pudo su escape de los Uracks y su encuentro con Kenshin. Una vez terminado el relato, Kenshin tosió un poco para llamar la atención.

- Ajem... tal vez no me incumbe ya que yo mismo me he ofrecido para ayudarles, pero... me gustaría saber porque la persiguen Kaoru-dono

Katsu pareció alarmado por un instante, pero rápidamente lo oculto. Sanosuke solo se recargo en la pared y cerró los ojos. Kaoru simplemente suspiro

- Si Kenshin.... mereces saber la situación en la que te has metido. – con un nuevo suspiró, mas pesado que el anterior, Kaoru comenzó su relato – Yo soy la sobrina del jefe de la villa, mi padre murió hace ya unos meses y desde entonces mi tío cuida de Yahiko y de mi – dijo señalando a su hermano – Sin embargo, últimamente nos habían estado asechando los Uracks, pero esto eran enviados del reino de Oiert, según nos dijeron. El hombre que los controlaba nos dijo que venían en busca de brujas – aquí el rostro de Kaoru se puso rojo de la furia y frunció el ceño por un instante - ¡Brujas dijo el idiota!

Esta vez fue Sanosuke quien suspiro.

- Verás – le explico el chico a Kenshin * Kaoru es una hechicera, tu sabes que eso difiere de las brujas pero.....

- ¡¡¡Pero los muy idiotas me acusaron de ser bruja!!! ¡¡¡A MI!!! – vocifero Kaoru, haciendo grandes aspavientos. - ¡Los muy estúpidos no reconocerían a una hechicera de primera así les mordiera el....!

- Creo que ya entendió hermano – la corto en seco Yahiko, ya acostumbrado a los arranques de su hermana.

- Pero... – intervino Kenshin - ¿Acaso solo fue por eso que los persiguieron?

- ¡Claro! ¿Qué mas creías? – pregunto confundida Kaoru.

- No, nada, solo quería asegurarme – sonrió Kenshin. Sanosuke lo estaba observando intensamente.

- Si así es, como verás tendremos que huir hasta que las cosas se calmen – explico Kaoru, triste al tener que abandonar su hogar.

- ¡No se decaigan por favor! – trato de animarlos Katsu – Mejor les preparare algo para comer para que después puedan descansar.

Todos aceptaron y Kenshin se fue a ayudarle al chico mientras Yahiko esperaba en la mesa (flojo)

Sanosuke tomo a Kaoru del brazo y la llevo a un rincón

- Kaoru.... te parece sensato haberle contado todo eso a un completo desconocido. – susurro indeciso.

Kaoru le sonrió suavemente a Sano y este desvió la mirada, prefiriendo ayudar a Katsu que enfrentar a la chica.

* * *

Decidiendo que partirían hacia el norte al día siguiente, todos decidieron descansar antes de irse. Era de noche ya y Kenshin observaba la luna con expresión pensativa.

"A pasado tanto tiempo desde que conviví entre los vivos" pensó nostálgicamente.

Kaoru era una jovencita muy vivaz y energética, siempre peleando con Sanosuke o Yahiko. Se veía tan inocente. Y era tan hermosa..... justo como ella.

Kenshin sacudió su cabeza, tratando de alejar malos pensamientos.

"Oh cielos.... ni siquiera se que es lo que estoy pensado"

- Buenas noches Sanosuke – dijo, haciéndole saber al chico que sabía que lo estaba espiando.

- Hn – fue la única respuesta que recibió, pero el muchacho salió de su escondite y lo acompaño admirando también a la luna.

Pasaron unos instantes en silencio hasta que finalmente Sanosuke hablo.

- Lo sabes, ¿cierto?

Kenshin lució confundido

- Sobre Kaoru – se explico el muchacho – que ella no es ordinaria.

Esta vez el vampiro se sorprendió antes de sonreír ligeramente y asentir.

- Sus poderes – comenzó Kenshin – No son comunes en ningún hechicero. Es por eso que la buscan, es demasiado poderosa y podría ser un peligro para algunos. Pero se nota que no sabe controlarlos muy bien, ni siquiera esta completamente conciente de sus habilidades.

Sanosuke sonrió cínicamente y extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia Kenshin. Lentamente su mano comenzó a mutar, creciendo en tamaño y cubriéndose de pelos, la transformación se extendió por todo brazo.

Kenshin tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

- Eres un... – comenzó tentativamente.

- Hombre lobo. – confirmo Sano.

Viendo el brazo de Sanosuke y volteando hacia la luna, Kenshin se sorprendió aun mas

"Luna llena.... ¿cómo es posible que....?"

- ¿No cambie completamente? – ofreció Sanosuke

Kenshin parpadeo. No había notado que había pensado en voz alta.

Aun con la sonrisa en su rostro, Sanosuke se explico.

- Yo era una bestia salvaje, vagaba de pueblo en pueblo siendo victima de mi maldición. Hasta que conocí a Jou-chan.

Con una expresión seria Sanosuke se volteo hacia Kenshin

- Ella me curo, no se como, pero lo hizo. Ahora puedo controlar mi transformación. Incluso puedo cambiar cuando no es de noche o no hay luna llena. – Sanosuke hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar. - ¿Lo entiendes Kenshin? ¿Entiendes que poder tan maravilloso es este? Pudo curarme, gracias a ella soy libre de la maldición de la luna y por ello le estaré eternamente agradecido. Por eso es que la estoy protegiendo y la protegeré cueste lo que cueste. – diciendo esto, Sanosuke se dirigió a la casa.

Aun sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver y oír, Kenshin se quedo ahí, sentado en silencio observando a su eterna compañía, la luna, pensando en el increíble poder que poseía esa muchachita que le hacia recordar otros rostros y otros tiempos..

"Y tras ese poder va... quien quiera que este controlando a los Uracks"

Continuará...........


	4. Sueños lucidos Identidad desconocida

Haitoku 

**Capítulo 3:**

**Sueños lucidos.**

**Identidad desconocida.**

_Despierto en un sueño. Nunca me ha agradado. Esa sensación que todos tienen al soñar cosas ordinarias, yo nunca la conoceré. Mis sueños son horribles, siempre despierto a una pesadilla que se sucederá, pero jamás se cuando lo hará. Mis sueños, mis pesadillas, mis visiones. Puedo percibir los sentimientos de la oscuridad cada vez mas fuerte, con cada visión, con cada suceso, algo despierta dentro de mi. Un pasado... que no es el mío y al mismo tiempo que no puede ser de nadie mas. ¿Quién soy yo ahora...? ¿Quién fui yo entonces...?_

+ + +

- Vaya, vaya – dijo con una sonrisa divertida el joven – No me esperaba esto.... ¿los Uracks... monstruos grandes y temidos por los humanos, no fueron rivales para esa muchachita y el niño.....?

Pese al tono tan ligero con el que lo estaba diciendo, todos sabían que cuando él decía algo de ese modo tan divertido, solo significaban problemas.

- Señor... eso no fue todo señor... – hablo cuidadosamente uno de los Uracks – Un sujeto apareció cuando tomamos al niño y los ayudo, escapando hacia el bosque... era un hombre muy fuerte.... de hecho tiene una gran reputación entre algunos monstruos.... – trato de justificarse la criatura.

El joven parpadeo inocentemente y ladeo un poco la cabeza en forma pensativa.

- Si... eso es verdad... y después el niño y el señor Sagara se separaron de la hechicera.... – dijo él, enviando escalofríos a los Uracks ante él. Su amo sabia lo que había sucedido en la villa. – Ustedes fueron tras la chica.... ¿cómo es que ella huyo de todos?

Algunos Uracks comenzaron a retroceder algunos pasos, temblando al hacerlo, pero el joven frente a ellos fijo su mirada azulosa sobre ellos y todos se congelaron.

El que había estado hablando, trago un poco y trato de explicarse satisfactoriamente.

- Ve..vera señor, no fuimos todos nosotros tras ella – su amo volvió a clavar su vista en él, prestándole atención – Mandamos a unos diez tras ella... no pensamos que pudiera con tantos.... ¡después de todo es solo una humana!

- Pero si a ustedes no los mandan para que piensen – dijo el joven, aun sonriendo – Los mandan para que hagan su trabajo sin cuestionar... ahora me doy cuenta de que eso es demasiado para ustedes...

En menos de un segundo el líder de los Uracks yacían descuartizado en el suelo.

- Bien, ahora que ese problema a sido resuelto, espero que encuentren inmediatamente a la chica y la traigan, ¿de acuerdo? – pregunto el chico alegremente.

Todos los Uracks asintieron temerosamente antes de salir corriendo del lugar.

- ¿Era necesario que mataras a esa repugnante criatura chico? – pregunto una voz femenina detrás de él.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

- Usted sabe lo que pienso sobre los débiles señorita... – fue lo único que dijo antes de comenzar a salir él también.

La mujer levanto una ceja.

- ¿Adonde vas?

- A investigar que ocurrió... sospecho que hay mas en esto que lo que los tontos Uracks saben. – contesto él, sin siquiera voltearse o detenerse.

Ella solo suspiro.

- ¡Hmph! Y aun no sabemos porque mi señor quiere tener en su poder a esa chiquilla....

* * *

Era uno de las peores. De las mas horribles que tenia. Kaoru se revolvía entre las sabanas, un gesto de dolor cubriendo su rostro y cada vez se veía mas desesperada.

Con un grito mudo se levanto de golpe.

"¡Ah!"

"........"

El cuarto parecía girar alrededor de ella, su corazón martillaba furiosamente en su pecho, el ruido que hacia al bombear sangre lo escuchaba fuertemente en sus oídos, así como lo hacia con su pesada respiración. Las sabanas estaban mojadas con sudor frío y eso solo la hacia tiritar aun mas.... a parte de por el miedo.

"Una pesadilla..... de nuevo" pensó ella, pero sacudió la cabeza tristemente "No.... no una pesadilla... jamás una pesadilla..." tragándose las lagrimas que deseaba derramar, Kaoru salió de la cama.

Antes de salir de la habitación arropo nuevamente a Yahiko, ya que el niño había pateado las sabanas y estaba echo bolita temblando por el clima. Acariciando la cabeza de su hermano y dándole un pequeño beso en la frente, Kaoru salió del cuarto. Necesitaba calmarse y para ello debía respirar aire fresco.

"Además, ver las estrellas y la luna siempre me anima un poco... el cielo nocturno siempre me ha parecido muy hermoso."

- Buenas noches Kaoru-dono – hablo alguien gentilmente a su lado, sorprendiéndola.

Volteándose, ella vio que solo era Kenshin

- Veo que no puede dormir – señalo el muchacho

Kaoru asintió tristemente con la cabeza.

"Pero eso no es nada nuevo... yo nunca puedo dormir"

Ambos se sentaron lado a lado en silencio, simplemente observando el cielo y disfrutando la compañía del otro.

- ¿Le perturba algo Kaoru-dono? – pregunto Kenshin

- No me sucede nada Kenshin... – empezó ella, pero la suave risa de Kenshin la detuvo

- Lo siento Kaoru-dono – se disculpo él – Pero... hice una pregunta tan tonta... ¡por supuesto que la preocupa algo! Es decir, tiene a gente persiguiéndola sin que usted los haya provocado.

Kaoru parpadeo desconcertada al ver a Kenshin así... riendo divertido con los ojos cerrados mientras la suave brisa nocturna agitaba su cabello....

Sonrojándose ligeramente, Kaoru aparto la vista.

"Esto es tan raro" pensó ella "Yo generalmente no me fijo en los chicos de ese modo....."

- Kaoru-dono.... puedo hacerle una pregunta.

- Por supuesto Kenshin – musito ella.

- ¿Cómo conoció a Sanosuke y como lo curo?

Esa pregunta tenso completamente a Kaoru. Lentamente levanto la vista para ver a Kenshin. No parecía burlón, tampoco mal intencionado. Solo demostraba una profunda y genuina curiosidad. Al observar esto, Kaoru se relajo un poco.

- Me sorprende que Sanosuke te lo contará – murmuro Kaoru, sabiendo que su amigo le tuvo que haber dicho para que el muchacho se enterara tan rápido.

Kenshin asintió.

- El se preocupa mucho por ti... te aprecia bastante.

Kaoru gruño entre dientes cosas como si de veras se preocupara tanto dejaría de ser tan grosero con ella, causando que una ligera sonrisa surgiera en Kenshin.

- ¿Cómo fue? – pidió saber nuevamente

Kaoru lanzo un ligero suspiro antes de comenzar.

- Bueno.... fue el día de la luna llena... tu sabes, justo cuando ocurre la transformación – Kenshin asintió – Pues el llego a mi villa, bastante agotado al tener que lidiar con su transformación

- ¿Le costaba controlarse?

- Así es – murmuro suavemente ella – Me dice que antes de que lo ayudará se descontrolaba muy fácilmente y la sangre animal lo hacia... muy salvaje.

- Ya veo.

- Bien, parece que ese día en especifico había tenido muchas peleas, porque él tiene una muy mala reputación – dijo con un ceño en el rostro – Creo que le conocen como el ultimo sobreviviente de algún lugar... pero no lo se, el es muy privado con respecto a esa parte de su vida.

- Aja.

- En fin, por azares del destino se desmayo cerca de mi casa y yo estuve a punto de sacarlo a patadas hasta que vi que estaba muy herido. – explico apenada – Lo cure y cuando despertó el me dijo que me alejara o podría matarme. – ella se encogió de hombros – Soy muy necia y no le hice caso. Supuse que realmente no era tan malo si me estaba advirtiendo y decidí sacarlo de problemas usando mi... ergh, don.... – murmuro la ultima parte.

- ¿Don?

- Pues si... no se de que modo explicarlo, pero desde pequeña yo tengo una clase de poder que me ayuda a curar a todas las personas sin cansarme

Kenshin parpadeo asombrado. ¿Curar sin cansarse?

- ¿Puedes curar cualquier herida sin cansarte? ¿Sin importar la gravedad? – pregunto sorprendido.

Ella asintió y el no podía creerlo.

"¡Pero si un hechicero de segundo rango debe reposar al menos un día luego de curar una gran herida!" se escandalizo Kenshin "Por todos los cielos... ¡¡por eso la persiguen!! ¡¡¡Alguien quiere aprovecharse de sus poderes!!!"

- Umm, ¿Kenshin? – interrumpió sus pensamientos Kaoru.

Al verla él noto que estaba asustada de reacción. Él sonrió para tranquilizarla.

- No sucede nada Kaoru-dono.... solo que me sorprendí mucho.

Ella sonrió tentativamente

- Es natural.

- Y con respecto a las criaturas, ¿también haces eso sin cansarte? – ella asintió - ¿Cómo lo haces?

- No estoy muy segura – murmuro ella – Lo descubrí un día por casualidad... con un pequeño niño... hace un año.... – dijo desviando la vista hacia su habitación, como temiendo que la escucharan.

A Kenshin le costo unos tensos segundos comprender lo que ocurría.

- Yahiko.... – susurro él – Él... no es tu hermano

- No... no lo es – confirmo ella. De pronto levanto la vista mirándolo con firmeza - ¡Pero como si lo fuera! Lo quiero mucho y jamás permitiré que alguien le haga daño.

Kenshin le sonrió.

- Tiene un gran corazón... Kaoru-dono

Kaoru se sonrojo y volvió a desviar la vista.

- Por favor – pidió ella – No se lo menciones... a veces se siente mal de no ser mi verdadero hermano.

- No lo diré – prometió él, poniéndose de pie. – Pero solo si me promete tratar de dormir un poco. – le dijo, ofreciéndole una mano.

Kaoru sonrió tristemente otra vez, aceptando la ayuda.

"Aunque no lo creas Kenshin" pensó con aflicción "lo que me pides es mucho"

* * *

Sangre. Sangre por todos lados. En su vestido, en su cabello, en sus manos, en su rostro.

Llovía... llovía sangre.... y unos ojos ámbar la veían intensamente.... La asustaban.

- ¿Quién...? ¿Quién eres? – pregunto ella temerosamente.

La persona ante ella desapareció repentinamente, al igual que todo a su alrededor. Pronto se encontró cayendo a la nada, todo oscuro, negro. Pese a gritar con todas sus fuerzas no salía ningún sonido de su boca.

De pronto algo la capturo, lazos se enredaron en sus brazos y piernas, así como en su cintura. Sin comprender nada empieza a sollozar.

"Duele..." piensa "Duele..."

Quiere gritar, gritar su dolor, con la esperanza de aliviar en algo su dolor... su sufrimiento, pero por mas que trataba no podía.

No podía....

- Obitum.... él vendrá por ti... y te arrebatara todo... cuídate de él.... – una voz femenina le dijo con una gran tristeza – Cuídate de él.....

Confundida, adolorida y por demás asustada, ella solo pudo hacer una cosa...

- ¡¡¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

* * *

- ¡Chico! ¡¡Chico!! – grito la mujer, corriendo para recibirlo - ¿Dónde demonios te encontrabas?

- Ya se lo había dicho, fui a investigar lo ocurrido. – respondió tranquilamente él.

- Pues te tardaste mucho... me sorprende que no te haya ganado el sol. – murmuro molesta ella.

El solo rió un poco.

- Bueno, bueno – lo callo – Te buscaba para decirte que....

- Los Uracks no han podido encontrar a la muchacha – termino él la frase.

Ella abrió enormemente los ojos.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Pude oler a otro vampiro.... en el bosque donde le perdieron el rastro – explico él con una sonrisa – He de asumir que la piedra que les dio nuestro señor no funciono.

Ella refunfuño un poco mas.

- No, no es eso. La maldita piedra los guió hacia todas las direcciones, menos la correcta. ¡Al menos ahora entiendo! Ese maldito vampiro del que hablas le debió hacer algo a la piedra.... ya se me hacia muy raro que no la hubieran destruido. – bufo.

- Así es.... – dijo él entrecerrando un poco los ojos. - ¿Crees poder hacer otra pronto?

La mujer se cruzo de brazos.

- No es tan simple sabes... especialmente porque no estoy tan familiarizada con la presencia de esa chiquilla, pero tratare.

- Trata de apurarte

- ¡Oyes que tu no me mandas! – le recrimino

- Perdón, perdón – se disculpo él levantando las manos en señal de rendición y sonriendo todo el tiempo – Pero tenemos prisa y el señor nos dijo que la capturáramos lo mas rápido posible.

- Si, pero que no se te olvido que yo no obedezco a nadie que no sea el señor Shishio, ¿entendido chico? – amenazo enfadada Yumi

- Ok – asintió él, pasándola de largo.

- ¿Y ahora a donde vas?

- A buscar al señor Saito por supuesto. – dijo él sonriendo ligeramente – Después de todo unas criaturas tan débiles como los Uracks no son competencia para un vampiro.

- ¿Saito? ¿No es eso algo extremo? – murmuro ella dudosa.

- Oh, para nada señorita Yumi... la esencia que capte es de alguien que aun conserva parte de su humanidad...

Yumi lucio confundida por unos momentos hasta que algo se ocurrió....

- ¡No querrás decir...!

Pero él solo asintió.

- Así es... la esencia que olí en el bosque debe ser de nada mas y nada menos que del señor Himura....

Continuará...........

* * *

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

¡Y ahí esta! ¡Por fin actualice Haitoku! ^_____^

En este capitulo no hay mucha acción, mas que nada son explicaciones y no pensaba poner todo tan a la carrera, pero no me quedo de otra. ¡Ya vieron un poco de lo que esta ocurriendo! Espero haber resuelto dudas en ves de formar mas... ¡Jo jo jo jo! Ya saben, diganme que les pareció ^_^

Ideas, quejas, sugerencias, etc., a: arkady_littlegirl@hotmail.com


	5. Conmociones El hilo plateado

Haitoku 

Capítulo 4:

Conmociones.

El hilo plateado.

Al ver a esta gente algo nace dentro de mi... un sentimiento que creí que había muerto con ella, la necesidad de proteger a alguien... a alguien en especial, a alguien querido. Aunque ellos no lo noten yo puedo sentir algo especial... diferente entre nosotros. Como si en el destino estuviera escrito que nos conoceríamos. ¿Mortales e Inmortales? ¡Imposible! No me puedo quedar con ellos mucho tiempo. Pero... al estar con ellos todo se siente... correcto. Aunque... aun no saben de mi... de mi verdadero yo....

+ + +

- ¡Jou-chan! ¡¡Jou-chan!! – la sacudió Sanosuke, tratando de hacerla reaccionar.

"¡Che! Jamás la había visto tan aturdida por sus sueños..."

Pese a no conocer hace mucho a Kaoru, Sanosuke sabía que tenia pesadillas muy frecuentemente. Mientras vivió en su casa se la encontraba por las noches sollozando ligeramente o con una mirada triste y perdida en el espacio. Él nunca le había dicho nada porque la chica era demasiado orgullosa y solo lo negaría y dañaría su vanidad.

- ¡Kaoru! – grito angustiado Yahiko, tomando una mano de su hermana y tratando de reanimarla.

- ¡¿Qué sucede?! – pregunto alarmado Kenshin, entrando apenas a la habitación.

- No lo se – respondió Katsu, el mas calmado de todos, aunque no por ello despreocupado – Cuando se despertó se la paso gritando, creo que tuvo una pesadilla – explico – Sanosuke entro, ya que no se callaba pese a que Yahiko trataba de calmarla. Poco después se callo, pero ya lleva así desde hace un buen rato, solo esta ahí, viendo a la nada.

Kenshin observo detenidamente a Kaoru, tratando de saber que estaba ocurriendo, pero no logro ver nada, ni siquiera con sus otros sentidos...

"¿Que?" pensó alarmado él "Esa... ¡esa aura es la de....!"

Justo en ese instante Kaoru movió su cabeza y fijo su mirada en él. No parecía estar muy bien enfocada aun, pero con ese gesto hizo que Sanosuke dejará de sacudirla. Safándose de Yahiko Kaoru se levanto, dando pequeños pasos hacia Kenshin, quien no se movía, aun seguía muy sorprendido...

Llegando frente a Kenshin, ella lo rodeo con sus brazos por el cuello.

- Obitum... – susurro ella, para que solo Kenshin pudiera oírla – Obitum los matará.... a todos.

Sin nada mas que decir quedo inconsciente en los brazos de Kenshin dejando a unos muy confundidos y preocupados chicos....

* * *

El frío metal estaba presionado fuertemente en su cuello, incluso podía sentir como un hilillo de sangre bajaba lentamente....

- Vaya, vaya... – dijo, sin perder su tono alegre – Pero si no esperaba encontrarlo tan pronto señor Saito....

- Que demonios quieres aquí jinmenjuushin – murmuro Saito, diciendo con despreció la ultima palabra.

- Bueno – sonrió ligeramente él – como usted a de saber nuestro señor mando traer a su presencia a una humana. Pero los Uracks que debían traerla fueron eliminados miserablemente.

- Eso no me importa en lo absoluto – fue la seca respuesta y mas presión en el cuello.

- O pero estoy seguro de que si señor Saito... – le informo él – Porque lo que derroto a esas criaturas no fue un humano... fue un cierto hanyou de nombre Himura.....

Tras decir esto ultimo el muchacho fue lanzado bruscamente al frente y hubiera caído fuertemente de no ser otra persona.

- ¿Dices la verdad jinmenjuushin? – pregunto Saito, con un aire amenazador.

Él solo asintió animadamente.

Una torcida sonrisa se formo en los labios de Saito y sus ojos ámbar centellaron con un algo que él conocía muy bien.

Maldad.

- Bien... parece que por fin podremos arreglar cuentas pendientes – fue lo único que dijo Saito antes de desaparecer de su vista.

Él solo sonrió aun mas.....

* * *

"No entiendo que demonios esta pasando aquí."

Kenshin caminaba al frente de todos ellos, manteniendo cierta distancia por si algo llegaba a atacarles. Por su parte Sanosuke lo observaba fijamente. Al desmayarse Kaoru, Kenshin había quedado en un shock momentáneo, pero al recuperarse dijo que debían de irse de ahí lo mas pronto posible. Claro que no hacia falta que lo dijera, todos ya estaban listos para irse, así es que Sanosuke le dijo que en cuanto Kaoru despertara todos se irían, mas Kenshin se negó. Debían irse inmediatamente.

De pronto Kaoru comenzó a agitarse nuevamente y Sanosuke decidió detenerse un momento.

- ¡Hey, Kenshin! – llamo – Jou-chan parece tener de nuevo pesadillas, mejor tratemos de despertarla.

"Aun no puedo creer que sea.... que sea ella...." pensaba Kenshin mientras asentía y regresaba los pasos que los separaban.

* * *

"Es hermoso..." pensó Kaoru

Kaoru estaba para frente a un hermosos castillo blanco, con grandes jardines que albergaban hermosos rosales y flores exóticas. Curiosa, ella camina alrededor del castillo, llegando hasta su parte trasera.

"Que curioso... este lugar me parece... familiar...." medita Kaoru, tocando distraídamente una de las rosas.

Kaoru ahoga un pequeño grito de sorpresa al ver como la flor que toco se marchita, pero no solo eso sino que la muerte se extiende hacia todas las plantas, al pasto y a los árboles y pronto pareciese que queda en medio de un desierto. Al observar el castillo ve que ahora los ladrillos parecen grisáceos y acabados cuando hacia unos instantes eran de un color blanco mármol.

"¿Qué ocurre?" se pregunta ella, un ligero temor empezando a formarse en su interior.

Camina entre el ahora desierto y ve que entre la arena hay un solo árbol, no muy grande ni muy chico. Extrañamente.... le parece cansado. Acercándose cada vez mas, se da cuenta de que en el árbol hay amarrada por hilos imperceptibles una mujer con un kimono blanco.

"Soy... soy yo...." se agito ella, abriendo enormemente los ojos "¡Es igual a mi! Solo luce un poco mas grande...."

Y lo era, una persona igual a ella, pero mas madura. Observando atentamente a la mujer nota que tiene unos ojos negros y tristes. Muy tristes. Con lentitud abre la boca para decirle algo a Kaoru y es entonces que Kaoru lo ve. Un charco de sangre se ha formado a los pies de la mujer y esta pareciera no notarlo.

Kaoru retrocede asustada.

"¿Cómo.... como puede no importarle?"

Alguien la sostiene por los hombros, evitando que siga retrocediendo. Kaoru tiembla... nada de eso le esta gustando. Esos sueños son horribles...

- No tengas miedo – susurra el extraño a su espalda, pero eso solo la hace temblar aun mas.

"¿Quién eres tu?"

- ¿Qui..Quien eres tu?

* * *

Abriendo lentamente los ojos, Kaoru solo pudo ver varios manchones borrosos a su alrededor. Parpadeando y tratando de enfocarse, pudo notar que eran Sanosuke, Yahiko y Kenshin frente a ella.

- Kaoru-dono – murmuro Kenshin, sonriendo ligeramente - ¿Ya se encuentra mejor?

Aun desconcertada, Kaoru musito un pequeño si'. Todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio al ver que al menos esta vez estaba consciente. Yahiko estuvo a punto de darle un abrazo, pero se contuvo.

- ¿Que... que ocurrió? – pregunto débilmente Kaoru, viendo que no estaban en la casa de Katsu.

- ¡Casi nos matas del susto dos veces! ¡Eso pasa! – exclamo un sonriente Sanosuke.

Mientras Saosuke le explicaba que había sucedido, Kaoru noto que Kenshin no le quitaba la vista de encima y comenzó a sonrojarse.

- ... y luego te le tiraste encima a Kenshin.... – siguió contando Sano.

- ¡¡¡¿¿¿Queeeeeee???!!! – grito una muy sonrojada Kaoru.

Kenshin parpadeo un par de veces y murmuro un suave ¿Oro?'

Algunos minutos después, luego de convencer a Kaoru que no era lo que ella se había imaginado y de explicarle que si seguía ahorcando a Sanosuke y dejaba el cadáver ahí les seria mas fácil a sus enemigos seguirles el rastro, Kenshin hablo seriamente.

- Kaoru-dono... durante sus sueños, ¿usted puede ver un hilo plateado? – antes de que Kaoru respondiera, el la interrumpió – no me refiero a este sueño... sino a todos sus sueños.

Ella lo medito un momento para luego asentir lentamente.

"Curioso" pensó "jamás se me había ocurrido pensar que siempre aparecía un hilo plateado"

- ¿Eso que tiene que ver? – pregunto impacientemente Sanosuke, caminando con los brazos tras la cabeza.

- Ese hilo que ve... jamás, nunca pase lo que pase, llegue a cruzar hacia el otro lado de ese hilo. – dijo gravemente Kenshin

- No lo haré – dijo Kaoru, asombrada de los cambios tan radicales de su nuevo amigo – Pero... ¿qué significa ese hilo Kenshin?

Cuando Kaoru se dio cuenta de que él no iba a responder se detuvo completamente. Sanosuke también paro y así lo hizo Yahiko. Kenshin también se detuvo, pero quedo frente a ellos.

- ¿Por qué no contestas Kenshin? – murmuro Kaoru.

Kenshin lanzo un pesado suspiro y se dio la vuelta para encararlos.

- Mi maestro me dijo – comenzó a explicarles – hace mucho tiempo sobre el hilo plateado. Se dice que todas las noches, al dormir, nuestros espíritus abandonan el cuerpo y realizan un viaje astral, al mas allá. Al despertar, lo que se conoce como sueños es lo que la mente humana recuerda de ese viaje – Kenshin hizo una pequeña pausa antes de proseguir, pero en una voz mucho mas suave que la anterior, casi no queriendo decirlo – Dicen que si se cruza al otro lado del hilo plateado, tu espíritu no regresa nunca mas....

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos ante la historia.

- ¿Nunca regresa? – pregunto Sanosuke – Es decir....

- Mueres – aclaro Kenshin

"Es decir... que todos estos años... pude haber...."

Kaoru empezó a temblar ligeramente.

- No se preocupe Kaoru-dono... – se acerco a ella Kenshin, abrazándola un poco cuando percibió el temblor – No se porque razón, pero usted parece percibir el hilo... con que no cruce hacia el otro lado es mas que suficiente

Kaoru asintió lentamente y en algunos minutos todos siguieron su camino, pero Kenshin no pudo evitar recordar una conversación de hace mucho tiempo.....

- ¿Osea que puedo morir en mis sueños Shishiou? – había hablado arrogantemente en ese entonces Kenshin - ¡Bah! ¡Tonterías!

- Ninguna tontería, es posible y se han dado casos de personas completamente sanas que duermen y jamás despiertan – le había dicho seriamente su maestro.

- ¡Hmph! Para lo que me importa. Con que evite ese dichoso hilo es mas que suficiente.

Un golpe en la cabeza fue su respuesta

- ¡Estúpido! Si en todos estos años no has podido percibir el hilo en tus sueños, entonces no lo harás nunca.

- ¡¿Y entonces para que me lo dice?! – había gritado, frustrado Kenshin.

- Para aterrarte cuando duermas por supuesto – había dicho burlonamente

- ¿Y nadie puede percibir ese hilo, Shishiou?

- Mmm, si supongo que un hechicero de primer rango podría verlo, pero como tu sabes todos esos hechiceros murieron en la caída de los portales.

- ¡Hmph! ¡¡Gran ayuda!! – había bufado, molesto.

"Solo un hechicero de primer rango puede ver el hilo plateado" se dijo Kenshin, volteando a ver a Kaoru "Esta chica... tiene mas poder del que se imagina. Mas poder incluso del que yo algunas vez supuse que ella tendría" y con esos pensamientos rondando su mente, Kenshin y los demás se adentraron al bosque.

* * *

En el bosque, en los mas profundo de su territorio, en un lugar poco frecuentado por los humanos o cualquier criatura, una persona abrió lentamente sus ojos verde-azulados

- Se acerca.... ya esta en camino.....

**Continuará.......**

Notas (muy extensas) del autor:

Solo una nota sobre este capitulo: lo que explique sobre el hilo plateado es una creencia tibeteana, ósea, es completamente cierto o_0

*** ¡¡Clases de Japonés!!**

Jinmenjuushin: Una bestia en forma humana

Hanyou: Mitad bestia, mitad humano. (no estoy muy segura de esta podría simplemente significar una mezcla de dos razas)

Shishiou: Maestro (de alguna disciplina)

Por cierto, pido una disculpa a las personas que no estén familiarizadas con Rurouni Kenshin y no sabían que significaba algunas palabras que use... como disculpa explicare todo, hasta el titulo (aparte me parece que hasta algunos fans desconocen su verdadero significado.)

Rurouni: Traducido en la televisión como "Vagabundo", es un poco mas complicado que eso. A los samurais que perdían a su amo, o se alejaban de él por x razón, se convertían en Rurounis. Es decir, no son samurais, pero no aceptan cualquier trabajo ni pierden su honor como los ninjas.

Jou-chan: "Pequeña señorita" es la forma en que Sano se dirige hacia Kaoru en la serie. Esto es derivado de "Ojou-san" que es "Señorita"

Oro: La tan famosa frase de Kenshin, significa "¿Qué sucede?" o "¿Qué esta pasando?". Es usada cuando una persona (obviamente) no sabe lo que ocurre y esta algo confundida.

Por ahí una personita me pregunto algo común... ¿qué tan largo va a ser Haitoku? La respuesta seria... no tengo la menor idea. Pero va a ser largo.... solo que no se que tan largo. Hasta ahorita tengo pensado que serán dos libros (o partes, como quieran decirles). Esta que ahorita están leyendo seria "Shuu" y la segunda es "Rache".

*** Algunas duditas que me dejaron en Fanfiction.net:**

Para Mer: ¿La persona que habla antes de que salgan los personajes? No se si te refieres a los párrafos que pongo antes de cada capítulo o al joven que estaba con los Uracks y Yumi en el anterior capítulo (Gomen, pero no entendí ^^U). En todo caso si es la primera... son diferentes personas, por ejemplo el segundo capitulo se refiere a Sanosuke y el tercero a Kaoru. Si fue la segunda, se refiere a Soujiro (como ya algunos adivinaron ^-^).

Para Moon: ¡Si ya se que me tarde mucho! Pero en serio, han ocurrido tantas cosas: en mi pagina quien me apoyaba ya no lo va a seguir haciendo, en la escuela he tenido muchos trabajos, exámenes, etc., he tenido que estar haciendo mis practicas (para quien no sepa es como si trabajara de medio tiempo... pero no me pagan ¬¬*). Espero que ahora que salga de vacaciones pueda escribir mas seguido.

Sobre este fic, si, es completamente un Universo Alternativo. No tiene nada que ver con la serie.

¿Qué si he escrito mas fanfic? Pues sip ^__^ unos cuantos mas, pero la mayoría son one-shots. Por si alguien quiere saber, los fic que hasta ahora llevo son estos:

"Sueños" (Rurouni Kenshin, un A+M)

"Comunicaciones Resquebrajadas" (Rurouni Kenshin, otro A+M, pero este es serie)

"Haitoku" (Rurouni Kenshin, sino sabes que es K+K, es que no se que estas haciendo leyendo esto)

"Inocencia" (Rurouni Kenshin, es un A+M, aunque realmente no habla de romance)

"Esos momentos... esa sonrisa" (Rurouni Kenshin, one-shot de K+K)

"Solo quince..." (este es de Gundam Wing [muy triste según me han dicho])

¡¡Próximamente mas fics!! Pero no antes de que termine 

Ideas, quejas, sugerencias, etc., a: arkady_littlegirl@hotmail.com

PD.- Para los curiosos... ¡tengo 17 años (cumplidos en septiembre)!


	6. Tanjou Aoi Encuentros

Haitoku 

**Capítulo 5:**

**Tanjou Aoi.**

**Encuentros.**

_Los árboles me susurran suavemente sobre los extraños que han entrado y yo corro lo mas rápido que puedo, las plantas apartándose de mi camino para que este sea menos difícil. Mi corazón palpita dolorosamente contra mi pecho y no puedo evitar una ligera sonrisa al reconocer una de las presencias.... Así que has regresado Himura.... desafortunadamente también han regresado mis visiones de sangre y destrucción..._

+ + +

"Obitum...."

Era de noche, Yahiko y Kaoru no hacia mucho que se habían ido a dormir y Kenshin y Sanosuke estaban a un lado del fuego, cada quien sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Sanosuke trataba de entender todo lo que había ocurrido en tan poco tiempo mientras que Kenshin meditaba sobre las palabras que Kaoru le había dicho en su trance.

"Obitum... Muerte... ¿qué querrá decir con eso? ¿Qué la muerte nos matará a todos? Eso es absurdo... a menos que..."

- Vampiros.... – musito Kenshin.

- ¿Que?

- Oh, lo siento – murmuro al darse cuenta de que lo había pensado en voz alta – Solo pensaba en varias cosas.

- Si, te entiendo. – suspiro Sanosuke – A mi me gustaría poder comprender aunque sea algo de lo que esta sucediendo.

Kenshin le sonrió pacíficamente.

- No te preocupes Sanosuke, estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bi...

- Córtala Kenshin – lo interrumpió Sano abruptamente – Yo no vivo en Dulcelandia como Kaoru y no soy un mocoso que no entiende del mundo como Yahiko. – lo miro fieramente por unos segundos antes de cerrar los ojos – Yo... yo se... yo _siento_... que algo definitivamente no anda bien. – luego de esto volvió a abrir los ojos - No tienes porque tratar de reconfortarme como a ellos.

Un largo silencio se extendió entre los dos hombres.

- Sabes... – comenzó Kenshin, una suave y sincera sonrisa formándose en su labios – estoy seguro de que si Kaoru-dono te hubiera escuchado te abría dado un par de golpes.

Sano parpadeo un par de veces antes de sonreír él también.

- ¡Che! ¿Par de golpes? ¡¡La paliza de mi vida!! – ante esto ambos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

- ¿Qué piensas Kenshin? ¿Qué es lo que REALMENTE piensas?

Kenshin levanto la vista, observando a través de los árboles la luna que se encontraba suspendida sobre ellos.

- Dudo mucho... que los Uracks sean los únicos que anden tras Kaoru-dono – confeso tentativamente.

Sanosuke se sorprendió.

- ¿Y porque lo crees?

Kenshin le sonrió tristemente.

- Cuando me encontré con Kaoru-dono los Uracks nos mostraron una gema que se conoce como Tanjou Aoi – al ver la mirada de incomprensión de Sano, Kenshin se dio cuenta de que tendría que explicarlo.

"Claro" se dijo así mismo "Si no fuera por Shishiou, yo tampoco sabría sobre eso.... las Tanjou Aoi desaparecieron con la caída de los portales"
    
    - Las gemas Tanjou Aoi – comenzó a explicar Kenshin pacientemente – son cristales de color azul, mas o menos de este tamaño – mostró él con su mano la medida – y sirven para localizar a la o las personas que el creador de la gema desee. Actualmente ningún hechizo puede evitar el poder de esa gema, es decir, si eres el blanco de su poder, jamás te podrás esconder de ningún modo.

Los ojos de Sano se abrieron enormemente.

- Entonces.... ¿dices que un hechicero anda tras Jou-chan?

- Así es....

- ¡Maldición! Eso es demasiado.... ¡¡ella no ha hecho nada!!

Kenshin iba a decir algo, pero de pronto ambos escucharon un ruido y se pusieron de pie, tratando de localizar de donde había provenido el sonido.

Sanosuke volteo hacia un lado y detrás de unos árboles aparece la figura de una jovencita, envuelta en un abrigo azul marino, cabello negro-azulado brillante y largo atado en una trenza.

Lucía algo cansada, pero corría rápidamente hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡Himura! – exclama alegremente la chiquilla.

- ¿Misao-dono?

Parpadeando, Sano regresa su vista hacia Kenshin, quien a hablado.

"Pero por la gran señora.... que cambios...." medita observando como el cuerpo de Kenshin deja de estar tenso y sus ojos se vuelven mas grandes y menos amenazantes "Pero si cuando no esta alerta no parece mas que un chiquillo inocente...."

Sano mira con cierta curiosidad como Kenshin es envuelto en un gran abrazo.

- ¿Qué hace aquí Misao-dono? – le pregunta con suavidad Kenshin, sonriendo y correspondiendo el abrazo brevemente.

- Aquí vivo Himura... ¿o ya se te olvido? – respondió juguetonamente Misao.

Kenshin observa a su alrededor... si... ahora que presta atención puede sentir el aura de Misao en todo el bosque.

Pero...

- Misao-dono.... ¿en donde se encuentra su guardián? – pregunta Kenshin, separándose por fin de ella.

- ¿Guar...? – sus ojos se abren enormemente - ¡Cielos! Como me emocione tanto al sentirte cerca se me olvido por completo avisarle que salía.... Jejejeje – explico Misao con una risita nerviosa y rascándose la cabeza.

- Veo que no a cambiado nada Misao-dono.... – suspiro pesadamente Kenshin con una gran gota sobre su cabeza, mientras que Sanosuke no entiende nada...

* * *

Hoji se encontraba hincado frente al trono de su amo, dando una reporte del fracaso del caso Kamiya.

La habitación en la que se encontraban, estaba sumida casi por completo en la oscuridad y solo dos candelabros al lado del trono iluminaban el cuarto. Además los colores negro y púrpura de la habitación no ayudaban a la iluminación del lugar....

- ... así es que Soujiro le aviso a Saito y él inmediatamente comenzó a seguirle el rastro a Himura, señor Shishio.

Makoto Shishio era probablemente el vampiro mas peligroso y hábil del mundo entero. Oh, ciertamente para muchos no lo parecía, la mayoría de las personas y criaturas bajo el comando del Clan Shiakai había sido una decepción el enterarse que su antiguo líder había sido reemplazado por Shishio. Algunos incluso lo retaron para tratar de ganar el puesto de líder del Clan.... y los gritos y gemidos de esos pocos hicieron eco por largos días dentro de la mansión principal de Shishio.

- Ya veo... – dijo con tono pensativo Shishio – Cuando Soujiro se desocupe mándalo traer y sigue manteniéndome informado Hoji.

- Como usted ordene señor. – contesto el hombre poniéndose de pie y con una reverencia salió de la habitación.

- Soujiro ha estado muy ocupado – hablo Yumi, apareciendo detrás de una de las cortinas púrpuras colocadas tras el trono – Se ha interesado bastante en el caso Kamiya.

- Así parece. – fue lo único que dijo Shishio, levantándose con lentitud se acerco a una mesa – Es natural. – fue el único comentario que hizo después de pensarlo un rato. Tomando una botella y vertiendo el liquido en un par de copas se acerco a Yumi.

Esta sonrió levemente.

- Supongo... el chico me da lastima a veces. Lo molestan demasiado. – dijo ausentemente.

Shishio le dio una de las copas mientras él también sonreía, pero mas maliciosamente.

- Pero a sido bueno para él... así ha aprendido que nadie le mostrará compasión y por ello a sabido como... defenderse.

"Confía y serás traicionado. Si te descuidas, morirás. Mata o muere. Los fuertes vivirán, los débiles morirán" recito mentalmente Yumi dando un sorbo a su bebida y tratando de ignorar la tristeza que sentía...

* * *

Kaoru caminaba sin mucho ánimos. No solo era el hecho de que había tenido que levantarse a media noche, ni siquiera le molestaba que había estado durmiendo bien anoche pese a los eventos de esa mañana. Oh no. No era eso. Era...

- Lo que me asombra es que no has cambiado nada. ¡Sigues igualito! – decía animadamente Misao, caminando junto a Kenshin.

"_Demasiado_ cerca" pensó con furia contenida Kaoru.

Sabia que no tenia derecho a sentirse de ese modo. Ningún derecho, apenas y conocía a Kenshin y aunque él fuera muy amable y gentil, realmente ella no sabia nada de él.

- Y también tu forma de ser sigue igual – sonrió Misao, viendo por sobre su hombro a Kaoru - ¡Aun ayudas a damiselas en peligro!

"¿Damiselas?" se sorprendió Kaoru "¿Es común? ¿Acaso lo hace todo el tiempo?"

Dudas surgieron rápidamente cuando la carcajada de Sanosuke la distrajo.

- ¡Oh! ¡Esa es una buena! – comento Sanosuke, aun riendo – Kaoru como damisela.... ¡si ella es una damisela yo soy un príncipe encantado!

Sanosuke necesito la ayuda de Kenshin y Yahiko para desenterrar su cabeza del árbol mas cercano, el primero con una gran gota y el pequeño con una cara de resignación.

Misao rió.

- ¡Genial! Tienes muy buen brazo. – la felicito con una gran sonrisa

Kaoru agacho la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo, cayendo en cuenta que lo que acababa de hacer definitivamente no era muy... femenino.

"¿Y a mi desde cuando me han importado esas cosas?" se pregunto a si misma.

"Oh, muy fácil." Otra vocecilla en su cabeza contesto "Desde que cierto chico pelirrojo choco contigo"

- No te preocupes – la animo Misao, caminando junto a ella y dejando enfrente a Kenshin – Cuando conocí a Kenshin le di un buen coscorrón. – le dijo guiñando un ojo.

- Misao - todos (minus Misao y Kenshin) parpadearon al sonido de la voz.

Kaoru levanto la vista para encontrarse ante la muy imponente figura de un muchacho mayor. Era alto (incluso mas alto que Sano) y fuerte, tenia unos ojos bastante penetrantes y caminaba lentamente hacia ellos.

- ¿A dónde saliste? – pregunto el joven con gravedad.

- Es que sentí unas presencias... – comenzó a explicar, nerviosamente. - y reconocí a una de ellas, por lo que fui a ver si era quien yo creía. - Misao sonrió, algo apenada. – Me emocione tanto que se me olvido avisarle señor Aoshi. Lo siento.

El joven –Aoshi– suspiro pesadamente, asintiendo y aceptando la disculpa. Él sabía que Misao podía dejarse llevar de esa forma. Era demasiado impulsiva.

Recorriendo con la mirada a los extraños, su mirada se paro en Kenshin y reconocimiento brillo en sus ojos.

- ¿Himura? – pregunto levantando una ceja.

- A pasado largo tiempo Shinomori – sonrió amablemente el pelirrojo.

- Ahora entiendo porque Misao se fue tan repentinamente - murmuro por lo bajo el joven. - ¿Vendrá a la casa? – pregunto.

Antes de que nadie dijera nada, Misao salto inmediatamente.

- ¡Claro que si! Himura no se puede ir así como así.... además quiero saber muchas cosas mas como...

- Entiendo – interrumpió Aoshi - Síganme, la casa ya no esta muy lejos – informo a los demás – Apenas acababa de salir a buscar a mi protegida.

"Así que este es el guardián de quien hablaba Kenshin" pensó Sano. "Parece fuerte"

Encogiéndose de hombros, Sano siguió a los demás hacia la casa de Aoshi y Misao.

* * *

Notas Del Autor:

*hincada* ¡¡¡¡PERDÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓN!!!! ¡Se que ya van muchos meses desde la ultima actualización, pero de veras he estado muy ocupada! También me disculpo para quienes me han estado escribiendo preguntándome que que onda con el fic y que me apurara, no he podido contestar y no podré contestar *suspiro*. Si leí los mails, pero no guarde las direcciones, además que aunque las hubiera guardado a lo mejor no hubiera podido contestar. ¡Prometo contestar de ahora en adelante cualquier mail directo que me manden!

Les diría todo lo que he estado haciendo, pero ha decir verdad mi itinerario no ha cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que les conté. Lo único extra es que uno de los proyectos que tengo es crear tres sistemas en Visual Fox 6.0 y aprender para junio a usar el Flash (¡me muero!).

Acabadas mis disculpas, ahora si sigo con mis comentarios del fic.

Este capítulo estuvo muy flojo a mi parecer, pero al menos ya aparecieron Aoshi y Misao, además de que ya le dieron una miradita a Shishio (¿hay alguna admiradora de este hombre por ahí?). Para las fans de Sou, no desesperen, pronto aparecerá nuevamente, no he olvidado a este niño. Así mismo para las fans de Saito... pronto aparecerá para hacerle la vida de cuadritos a Kenshin. ¡¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!

Tampoco se en que episodio explicaré lo de Kenshin... pero si tiene una razón de ser el que siendo vampiro camine bajo el sol. ¡Tenganme paciencia!

PD.- Otra de las razones de mi retraso... tengo una nueva pagina *-_-U* Esta es una shrine para Duo Maxwell, llamada El Templo de Shinigami. Haciéndole comercialote descarado les dejo la dirección:

****


	7. Sospechas Secretos

Haitoku 

_No lo entiendo... cada vez que creo encontrar la paz interior ella hace algo que me pone a dudar de mi mismo... de mis sentimientos. Ahora mismo siento un dolor en mi pecho junto con una ira irracional. ¿Por qué ocurre esto? ¿Por qué ella causa estas sensaciones tan extrañas? Jamás había tenido que pasar por esto que todos llaman emociones hasta que la conocí, hasta que la eduque, hasta que la ame..._

+ + +

- Kenshin dice que la gema los llevará a una dirección errada, pero que duda mucho que eso los distraiga lo suficiente. Es más, cree que ya se han de haber dado cuenta.

- ¿Eso es todo? – pregunto Misao con preocupación. Ante un asentimiento de Kaoru ella suspiro. – Ya veo...

Luego de que Kenshin confirmará que Aoshi y Misao eran de confianza, Kaoru les había contado todo lo que les había ocurrido desde hace tres días.

"Tres días." pensó decaídamente Kaoru "Por la Dama Blanca, me parece que ha sido una eternidad..."

Aoshi levanto una ceja hacia Kenshin y lanzo una mirada de soslayo a Kaoru. Luego regreso su mirada hacia Kenshin, quien asintió una vez.

Si había algo que Aoshi Shinomori no era, eso era un tonto. Debía de haber más razones de las que la chica Kamiya hablaba para que la estuvieran persiguiendo con tanto fervor. ¿El asalto a su aldea? Tal vez. ¿Tantos Uracks tras ella? Quizás. Muy poco probable. ¿Una gema Tanjou Aoi? Definitivamente no.

Sin embargo, la chica parecía de verdad creer que esa era la única razón por la que los perseguían. Por que era una hechicera. Era obvio para él que había algo más. Sabía que Himura también sabía que no la podían estar siguiendo solo por eso. El chico Sagara también estaba consciente e incluso el chiquillo parecía sospechar algo. Y por supuesto que Misao solo estaba siguiéndole la corriente a Kamiya. Su protegida era demasiado perspicaz como para creerse una historia tan improbable. Pero sabía cuando quedarse callada... generalmente.

- Esta saliendo el sol - noto - Se que no durmieron demasiado tiempo – dijo Aoshi lanzándole una mirada significativa a Misao, quien desvió la mirada con una gota resbalándole. – Así es que si desean dormir ahora, por favor siéntanse en confianza. – invito con cortésmente

- Muchas gracias Shinomori – sonrió Kaoru con verdadera gratitud.

- Prepárales sus camas Misao – ordeno Aoshi a la chica. – Y tu también duerme un poco

- ¡Sip! – salto de su asiento Misao con una gran sonrisa. - ¡Ahora mismo señor Aoshi! ¡Vengan! – le dijo a Kaoru y Yahiko, guiándolos a sus habitaciones. Sanosuke estaba por seguirlos, cuando Kenshin jalo su camisa para llamar su atención.

- En un rato volvemos Sanosuke – musito Kenshin, señalando con la barbilla a Aoshi – Tú quédate a cuidar a Kaoru-dono

Sanosuke frunció el ceño, no muy contento de quedarse atrás cuando los otros iban a discutir algo seguramente importante, pero consciente de que no podía dejar a las chicas sin protección.

- De acuerdo – acepto finalmente.

- Te lo agradezco – le sonrió Kenshin, saliendo de la casa junto con Aoshi.

"Las cosas que hago..." pensó Sano con un suspiro.

* * *

No llevaban ni cinco minutos caminando cuando una neblina azulosa los rodeo. Kenshin sonrió, ligeramente divertido

- Veo que sigues siendo precavido Shinomori. - comento

- No puedo ser de otro modo cuando Misao es tan curiosa Himura – justifico Aoshi, solo un poco incomodo.

La sonrisa de Kenshin aumento. Debido a la naturaleza de Misao, ella podía comunicarse con los animales y con algunos árboles o plantas. Afortunadamente dentro de las capacidades de Aoshi se encontraban los escudos y barreras, incluso barreras como las que acababa de crear: neblinas muy peculiares que no permitían que nadie fuera de ella escuchara una sola palabra de lo que decían. Después de todo la conversación que estaban a punto de tener no podía ser escuchada por nadie... o al menos no por ahora.

- Bien, lo primero que quiero saber es si sabes quien esta persiguiendo a Kamiya – hablo con seriedad Aoshi.

- No, no lo se – respondió Kenshin – Pero si se que es imposible que los hayan mandado de Oiert.

Aoshi estaba de acuerdo con esa deducción. Aunque el reino de Oiert era poderoso y manipulaba a un ejercito de Uracks ellos no se encargaban de asuntos como las brujas o hechiceras. Simplemente no les interesaban, preferían vivir en relativa paz.

- Kamiya parece no darse cuenta de eso. – comento ausentemente.

- Me parece que nunca a dejado su hogar y que no le interesaban otros asuntos a parte de vivir con tranquilidad al lado de su seres queridos. - Kenshin suspiro – Sin embargo Sanosuke sabe que no es algo tan simple como una cacería de brujas y creo que Yahiko esta empezando a sospechar luego de oír la historia tantas veces y ahora que la ha analizado con cuidado.

"Después de todo debe de ser un híbrido y apenas hace un año que esta en custodia de Kaoru... debe de tener mas madurez que un humano de su edad"

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de para que la quieren? – pregunto Aoshi

Kenshin dudo solo un segundo antes de responder. Aoshi era de confianza después de todo.

- Ella... tiene unos poderes increíbles. – dijo con suavidad – Por lo que he podido averiguar, sus poderes se comparan a los de un hechicero de primer rango.

Aoshi abrió los ojos enormemente.

- ¿Estas seguro? – pregunto con rapidez. Kenshin asintió – Pero... ¿entonces porque no se defiende? Si es así de poderosa...

- Si, ella tiene los poderes. – comenzó a explicar Kenshin – Pero no creo que este completamente consciente de ellos. Incluso me parece que viaja sin desearlo al plano astral durante sus sueños.

- ¿El hilo plateado? – pregunto con sorpresa Aoshi. Kenshin afirmo nuevamente – No lo puedo creer... – se susurró a si mismo. – Pero entonces cualquiera puede estar tras ella. Tales poderes serían muy deseados. – razono Aoshi. – Y quizas no sea solo un grupo

- Yo no creo que sea mas de un grupo el que la sigue, ella jamás ha usado sus poderes aparatosamente (según se yo) y aunque no se como su acechador averiguo sobre ella, debe de ser poderoso. – Kenshin suspiro pesadamente - Alguien esta mandando a los Uracks, pero esa persona no tardará en mandar algo mas poderoso que esas criaturas. Especialmente si es quien sospecho que es...

- ¿Hn? – inquirió Aoshi.

- Aoshi... seguramente has oído hablar del Clan Shiakai, ¿no es así? [1] – Aoshi asintió lentamente – Bien, pues los Uracks que perseguían a Kaoru-dono vestían de color rojo. Se que eso bien no significa nada, pero...

- ... pero bien podría significar algo – finalizo Aoshi por él. – Entiendo.

- Preferiría que no se metieran en esto Shinomori, pero se que Misao-dono va a desear ayudar aunque no tenga nada que ver con ella. Y se que si Misao-dono ayuda, seguramente tu también. Realmente lo lamento – se disculpo con sinceridad.

- No te disculpes, es decisión de Misao y también mía. Además realmente quiero estar involucrado... en especial si tiene que ver con el Clan Shiakai.

- No entiendo... – murmuro Kenshin, luciendo confundido

Aoshi endureció su mirada

- Solo digamos que Misao no sabe lo que le ocurrió a Okina y a los demás... y yo si. – replico fríamente

Kenshin comprendió de inmediato y abrió sus ojos enormemente. Estuvieron en silencio un buen rato, hasta que finalmente Aoshi volvió a hablar.

- Comprendo que no desees preocuparlos, pero lo mas conveniente es que les digas tus sospechas. De ese modo estarán mas a salvo y alertas de lo que ocurre a su alrededor

- Quizás sea lo mas conveniente. – acepto Kenshin sin mucho entusiasmo. – Como sea, será mejor irnos antes de que Misao-dono nos siga o Sano se desespere. – dijo Kenshin, comenzando a regresar. Apenas dio dos pasos la voz de Aoshi lo detuvo.

- Himura, ellos no lo saben, ¿no es así?

Kenshin negó con la cabeza, tristemente.

- No, no lo saben – contesto con la misma suavidad con la que Aoshi había hablado. – Y espero que las cosas no se agravien lo suficiente como para que se enteren. – dijo sinceramente.

Aoshi asintió, comprendiendo perfectamente. El pelirrojo era muy sensible con respecto a ese tema y no le gustaba divulgarlo. Aoshi mismo lo había descubierto casi por casualidad, ni siquiera Misao sabía lo que Kenshin era en realidad... no conocía su verdadera naturaleza.

- Entonces no te separes de Shin Jinsei – recomendó Aoshi, señalando a la espada que cargaba Kenshin [2]

- No pensaba hacerlo... pero gracias Shinomori – dijo con una ligera, pero sincera sonrisa..

* * *

- ¡¿Un Torisei?! – exclamo sorprendida Kaoru mientras Misao se carcajeaba al ver su reacción.

- ¡No pongas esa cara! – reprendió divertida.

Ni pudiendo (ni queriendo) dormir, Kaoru había dejado a Yahiko solo en la habitación que ambos hermanos compartían. Pensaba dar una vuelta por el bosque, o al menos salir a respirar aire fresco, pero había topado con Misao en el comedor y ambas se habían sentado a conversar para matar el tiempo.

Habian hablado animadamente y ahora que conocía a la chica más, Kaoru se encontraba mucho mas tranquila al ver la evidente adoración que Misao le tenía a Aoshi. Aparentemente (según le contó Misao) el serio joven la había cuidado desde que ella tenía ocho años y con el tiempo, Misao había desarrollado sentimientos mas profundos que el simple amor fraternal que se esperaría de semejante relación.

- ¿Y como quieres que me ponga? ¡Un Tonsei te secuestro!

- Si, si, como sea – le resto importancia Misao - ¿Quieres que te siga contando la historia si o no?

Kaoru asintió vigorosamente y se inclino mas, inconscientemente. El animo e incluso el sentimiento con el que Misao contaba las cosas era increíble. La chica podría entretener a las personas durante horas, eso era seguro.

-Bueno, como te decía esa cosa me llevaba bajo un brazo y corría a gran velocidad. – explicaba la chica con emoción – El señor Aoshi había quedado ya muy atrás, ya ni siquiera alcanzaba a a verlo; la criatura quizás no era mas fuerte que él, pero ciertamente era mas rápida.

- ¿Y porque esa cosa no se hecho a volar? – pregunto con curiosidad Kaoru. Sonaba algo lógico para ella, ya que los Torisei eran criaturas voladoras.

Misao negó con la cabeza.

- No, con las pataletas y los golpes que le estaba lanzando yo, esa opción era demasiado arriesgada. Si lo hubiera hecho sin duda iba a perder el equilibrio y caer o soltarme a mi. – rió ligeramente ella – Además con las ramas de los árboles era algo muy peligroso. – agrego poco después.

- Oh

- Fue en ese momento cuando apareció Kenshin. – suspiro soñadoramente. Entonces volvió a reírse - ¡Y cuando ahuyento al Torisei yo lo recompense con un golpe justo en la cabeza!

Kaoru dio un respingo, aunque casi de inmediato se formo una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

- Yo no sabía quien era, jamás lo había visto y de chica reaccionaba fuertemente a los extraños.

- Ya lo creo

Misao se encogió de hombros.

- Además pensé que era cómplice de esa criatura y pues... entre en pánico. Temí que el también trataría de secuestrarme.

Ambas chicas permanecieron serias un momento, solo para que poco después ambas estallaran en carcajadas. Kaoru podia fácilmente imaginarse a una pequeña Misao soltarle un gran golpe a un despistado Kenshin que ciertamente no se lo hubiera esperado. Era... chistoso.

- Luego de un rato, y de muchas explicaciones de su parte, por fin acepte que él no era una mala persona y que solo trataba de ayudarme. – prosiguió Misao, una vez que dejo de reírse – Pero eso no fue lo peor para Kenshin. Lo fatal fue cuando llego el señor Aoshi: como la criatura había aparecido a gran velocidad él no la había podido distinguir bien, ¡así que pensó que el secuestrador era Kenshin!

- ¡Ah! ¿Y lo ataco? – pregunto intrigada Kaoru.

- Pues...

- ¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo Misao? – se escucho una voz con tono irritado.

Ambas chicas voltearon a ver a los recién llegados. Misao prácticamente salto de su asiento a recibirlos.

- ¡Bienvenidos! – exclamo justo antes de abrazar a ambos jóvenes, primero a Kenshin y luego a Aoshi.

Kenshin solo parpadeo, pero Aoshi frunció el sueño.

- No creas que me vas a distraer Misao – hablo severamente su guardián – Creí haberte ordenado descansar.

- ¡Pero no tenía sueño! – sonrió irreprensible la chica – Y Kaoru tampoco, así que decidimos conversar un poco. ¿Quiere té, señor Aoshi?

Aoshi suspiro mentalmente. En todos sus años de vida, Misao era la única persona que jamás tomaba sus ordenes en serio.

Finalmente, Aoshi asintió.

- ¡Bien! – se alegro Misao, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

- Pero después quiero que duermas aunque sea un poco – dijo Aoshi en tono autoritario.

Misao solo sonrió.

* * *

Notas del Autor:

[1] Shiakai.- Significaría 'Muerte Roja'. Y si, los Uracks, Soujiro, Yumi y todos los achichincles del Clan Shiakai (a.k.a. Shishio) visten de rojo. Saito es una excepción al igual que el mismo Shishio (es el jefe después de todo).

[2] Shin Jinsei.- Significa 'Vida Nueva'. Mas datos sobre la espada se darán en capítulos venideros.

Aquel que piense que Aoshi hablo demasiado diga yo. ¡Yooo!

Je, es que no me gusta como en los fanfics lo pongan a hablar en monosílabos. Aunque estoy tratando de dejar a todos los personajes lo mas fieles a sus personalidades, yo no pienso que gruñir cosas sea la personalidad de Aoshi. Él simplemente es serio, pero cuando es necesario discutir cosas, por supuesto que va a opinar.

Leyendo esto me di cuenta que no estoy describiendo nada muy detalladamente. Como ya dije los vestuarios de todos los sirvientes de Shishio son rojos, Kenshin lleva lo mismo que en el anime, solo que su gi es negro. Sano lleva un atuendo similar al de la serie, pero café. Kaoru lleva una yukata violeta y Yahiko una azul (no azul marino, ni celeste). 

"Confía y serás traicionado. Si te descuidas, morirás. Mata o muere. Los fuertes vivirán, los débiles morirán" esa es la filosofía de Shishio, se que es obvio pero solo quería aclararlo.

Sobre preguntas del Jupon Gatana, pues no se que personajes harán su aparición. Lo mas probable es que Kamatari, Chou y Anji si aparezcan, pero los demás, quien sabe (de hecho el último también es dudoso).

Bueno mi ultima nota es sobre la historia que Misao le cuenta a Kaoru en este capítulo. Como Aoshi la interrumpió y la historia tenía seguimiento, y de hecho es algo mas complicado que lo que cuenta Misao, el como se conocieron Aoshi, Kenshin y Misao (¡y porque el Torisei la secuestro!), así del como Aoshi se entero del secreto de Kenshin será contado en una historia alterna. Y también contemplo una historia alterna de Sou-chan, así que advertidos quedan.

Ah! y la dirección de mi página (espero que ahora si salga) es la siguiente:

";


	8. Relatos Ataques

Haitoku 

Capítulo 7:  
Relatos.  
Ataques.

Es tan fácil seguirlos, es tan fácil seguir a esa pequeña. Estos humanos son patéticos.... ¡patéticos! ¡patéticos! ¡patéticos! ¡Quiero herirlos, sangrarlos, matarlos! Quiero ver su dolor, su sufrimientos... ¡quiero probar mis pequeñas en ellos! Pero sobre todo.... quiero conseguir a Shin Jinsei... y conseguir mi libertad.

+ + +

- ¿Deseaba verme, señor Shishio?  
- Ah, Soujiro... si, quería hablar contigo un momento.  
Pocas personas veían a Makoto Shishio fuera de sus vendajes. Aun menos personas los veían y vivían para contarlo, Seta Soujiro era una de estas personas.  
Era bien sabido entre los subordinados del Clan Shiakai que a su líder le gustaban las aguas termales. Sin embargo, también era bien sabido que si alguien entraba mientras él se encontraba en ellas, esa persona no viviría mucho tiempo. Solo a tres personas se les permitía estar en presencia de Shishio cuando se encontraba ahí: a su amante Komagata Yumi, su protegido Seta Soujiro y su mano derecha Sadoma Hoji.  
- Sobre el caso Kamiya, supongo - adivino el sonriente muchacho.  
- Así es. - confirmo Shishio - Me gustaría saber como va.  
- El señor Saito se esta encargando de seguirle el rastro a Himura - explico Seta - Es seguro que Kamiya aun se encuentre bajo su protección.  
Shishio asintió, estando de acuerdo.  
- Y aunque es seguro que el señor Saito puede encargarse de encontrarlo, le he pedido a alguien más que busque a la chica. - siguió hablando el muchacho  
- Yumi me dijo que la segunda gema que creo no tuvo ningún efecto... - dejo la frase colgando.  
- Así es, no pudo detectar absolutamente nada. - completo el enunciado Soujiro - Es como si la chica hubiera desaparecido del planeta.  
- Muy interesante. - murmuro el hombre.  
- Mis suposiciones son que alguien con una capacidad especial para bloquear magia se les unió o bien, el mismo Himura averiguó como hacerlo. - opino el muchacho cerrando los ojos - Lo cierto es que la piedra es inútil. No tengo nada más que decir, solo que nos estamos encargando de esto.  
- ¿Quiénes más a parte de Hajime y tú están enterados de lo que a pasado? - inquirió el hombre.  
Soujiro abrió los ojos y puso su mano derecha bajo su barbilla en un gesto pensativo.  
- Mmm, me parece que el señor Saito se lo dijo a su hombre de confianza... creo que también le dio alguna orden, pero no podría asegurarlo (usted sabe que tan cerrado es el señor Saito y como Cho siempre desaparece en busca de espadas...) Si desea puedo preguntarle al señor Kamatari, él sin duda sabrá en donde se encuentra Cho y así podré interrogarlo.  
- No, así estará bien. Solo encárgate de que este asunto quede en secreto.  
- Bien

* * *

Habían pasado mas de dos semanas desde que Kaoru y los demás se habían estado quedando en la casa de Aoshi y Misao.  
Misao era una chica alegre e hiperactiva. Se llevaba bien con Sano y Yahiko (aunque a veces no lo pareciera) y en lo particular a Kaoru le gustaba platicar con ella. Misao se la pasaba enseñándole a Kaoru algunos movimientos de defensa, ya que si bien Kaoru era una maestra con la espada, Misao era muy buena en kenpo [1] ya que fue instruida por Aoshi. Misao era una hanyou, mitad humana y mitad bestia. Jamás conoció a su padre y su madre murió al tenerla. Como su madre era alumna de Okina, el viejo maestro decidió criarla como su nieta.  
Por otro lado Aoshi era un joven serio y pues... serio. No hablaba mucho y casi siempre que hablaba era para cosas necesarias, no para hacer una conversación. Si bien parecía comunicarse bien con Kenshin (y se hablaban por sus apellidos... los hombres estaban locos) no hablaban muy seguido. Algo de lo que Kaoru podía estar segura era que a Aoshi le gustaban el té y las peleas. El té siempre lo tomaba con Misao y algunas veces con Kenshin. Sanosuke y Aoshi a veces entrenaban en kenpo aunque era obvio para todos que Aoshi era mucho mejor luchador que Sano. Debido a que Kenshin se negaba rotundamente a enseñarle nada de técnicas con la espada a Yahiko el pequeño le había casi exigido a Aoshi que lo instruyera un poco. Para sorpresa de todos, Aoshi acepto, pero con la condición de que solo fuera un poco y mas que nada entrenamiento, no técnicas nuevas.  
Ahora mismo Aoshi y Yahiko entrenaban y Sano se encontraba viéndolos con diversión, haciendo rabiar a Yahiko por no poder darle ni siquiera un golpe a Shinomori, mientras ella y Misao los veían desde una de las ventanas. Kenshin había salido a caminar, como normalmente lo hacia antes del atardecer.  
- Parecen niños. - comento con una sonrisa Misao. Aunque su comentario fue dirigido hacia Sano y Yahiko sus ojos estaban fijos en Aoshi  
- Bueno - sonrió Kaoru con algo de burla - Yahiko lo es, si bien no se cual es la excusa de Sanosuke. Será porque tiene un corazón de niño.  
Misao rió divertida.  
- ¿Corazón de niño? Lo dudo... esa descripción me viene mas a mi. - su mirada no se apartaba de su guardián  
- Lo amas mucho, ¿cierto? - pregunto suavemente Kaoru.  
Misao volteo a verla, sorprendida, sus mejillas coloreándose ligeramente.  
- Claro - murmuró lentamente - Eso es muy obvio.... al menos para todos menos para él. - suspiro con pesadez.  
- Pero no te des por vencida - animo Kaoru - ¿Siempre ha estado contigo? - Misao asintió - Fue amor a primera vista, supongo...  
Ante esto Misao parpadeo para después soltar una carcajada que dejo a Kaoru desconcertada  
- ¿A primera vista? - reía con humor - No, no.... nada por el estilo - dijo, calmando sus risas - Nuestra relación es un poco... compleja - suspiro ella - Cuando comencé a vivir con él, no me agradaba mucho - hablo, sonriendo nuevamente al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Kaoru. - ¿Te asombras? Supongo que no te culpo.  
- Pero... ¡yo hubiera jurado que lo tuyo era amor a primera vista!  
Misao negó fervientemente con la cabeza.  
- Él es una persona muy distinta a mi - explico mas suavemente - Y lo conocía porque a veces el iba a ver a Okina, mi guardián en ese entonces. Como Okina le tenia mucho cariño al señor Aoshi, supongo que yo tenía algo de celos - comento, luciendo avergonzada - Cuando se decidió que yo viviría con él, yo era una niña, apenas y tenía ocho años y lo peor: acababa de quedarme completamente sola - volvió suspirar y sus ojos adquirieron un poco de tristeza - Mi guardián había muerto. Por eso el volvió a mi villa, el asistió al funeral y después se decidió que yo viviría con él.  
- Ya veo.... - susurro Kaoru  
- A decir verdad los primeros días lo veía como un enemigo, debía de probar que yo era una mejor alumna que él. Que era mucho mas hábil. - sonrió ante la memoria - Lo acompañaba a cazar y siempre trataba de ganarle en cualquier insignificancia que el hiciera - rió un poco mas y Kaoru con ella. Era divertido imaginar a una pequeña Misao tratando de ganarle a un Aoshi de 20 años - Por supuesto que jamás pude superarlo, lo cual me enfurecía y me hacia gritarle cegada por la ira, a veces incluso lo atacaba  
- ¡¡Increíble!! - exclamo Kaoru. Cada vez se sorprendía mas y mas...  
- Pero... - dijo Misao, cambiando a un tono de voz mas afectivo - Conforme mas tiempo pasaba con él, me daba cuenta de que era una buena persona y muy gentil... no le gusta mucho demostrarlo y no es muy bueno expresando emociones como la alegría... pero realmente es un hombre muy amable. - rió un poco mas - Y me tuvo mucha paciencia cuando pequeña.  
Kaoru también sonrió.  
- Por eso quiero mucho a Kenshin también. - comento - No es que lo ame ni nada así - aclaro al ver la mirada que le estaba mandando Kaoru - Es simplemente que gracias a él me di cuenta que el señor Aoshi se preocupaba por mi... no porque yo era una carga o una obligación impuesta para él, sino que realmente se preocupaba por mi. - de pronto vio el cielo entre los árboles - Y hablando de nuestro despistado amigo, ya se tardo.  
Kaoru parpadeo, viendo como el cielo s oscurecía.  
- Es cierto... ¿dónde estará?

* * *

Para todos era diferente. Para todos lo era. Cada uno lo describía diferente, cada quien lo asociaba con uno de los tantos dolores conocidos entre cualquier criatura viva. Su maestro lo había descrito como metal derritiéndose encima de él, de su cuerpo y de su mente. Un dolor interminable que te sofocaba y te dejaba medio inconsciente.  
Pero ese dolor era el precio que se pagaba para una imitación de la mortalidad.  
Kenshin lo sentía de un modo muy distinto. Sentía como ambas conciencias combatían, sentía cuerdas poderosas encadenando una parte de él, y algo, como pequeñas hormigas o bichos tratando de comerle, rasgarle o arrancarle la piel, sus músculos y nervios rompiéndose como simple tela.  
::Amo Herze::  
::Estoy bien:: respondió Kenshin a la voz preocupada de su espada ::Estoy bien::  
Era un secreto poco conocido, un secreto que nadie había descubierto y que nadie jamás debía de saber, nadie mas que los sucesores del estilo Hiten Mitsurugi.  
Shin Jinsei, la espada del maestro que dominaba las técnicas sagradas, estaba viva y tenía conciencia.  
::No me puede engañar amo Herze:: replico la espada ::No he absorbido la energía de ninguna criatura y eso hace más difícil esto... si sigue así pronto no podrá seguir sosteniendo la ilusión y hasta puede morir de hambre::  
Kenshin bufó. Una conciencia por demás sobreprotectora.  
Soltando la espada Kenshin dejo de sentir la energía entrar en su cuerpo, pero gracias a los creadores también dejo de sentir el insoportable dolor.  
::No te preocupes por mi:: contesto mentalmente Kenshin ::Pronto saldré a cazar. Solo esperaba porque quería asegurarme de que las barreras de Shinomori eran fuertes:: explicaba mientras regresaba con los demás.  
::Eso espero. La energía que contengo se esta agotando. Si esto sigue así usted no podrá...::  
::Lo sé:: suspiro Kenshin ::No podré mantener la ilusión. No tienes que recordármelo::  
::El amo Spielen jamás se quejo::  
::Shishiou jamás tuvo una vida social. Tu eras lo único con lo que hablaba:: respondió Kenshin con una gota sobre su cabeza. De hecho, su maestro jamás salió de su casa.  
- ¡Eh! ¡Kenshin! - llamo Misao.  
Él levanto la vista y se encontró con su joven amiga corriendo rápidamente hacia él. Kenshin sonrió ligeramente. Apenas y se habían puesto a platicar unas horas y Misao había dejado de llamarlo Himura. Eso era bueno... al menos para él, sabía que a Shinomori no le hacia tanta gracia.  
- ¿En donde estabas? - pregunto Misao, deteniéndose justo frente a él - Ya nos comenzabas a preocupar...  
- Lamento haber tardado Misao-dono - se disculpo - Es solo que me distraje admirando el bosque. En la noche luce algo distinto - comento, mirando a su alrededor - Ha hecho un gran trabajo ayudando a la naturaleza de aquí a florecer.  
- ¿Es hermoso, cierto? - pregunto soñadoramente, caminando al mismo paso que Kenshin - Al principio quería darle más energía al bosque, pero el señor Aoshi sugirió que dejará a la naturaleza crecer a su propio paso. Los árboles estuvieron de acuerdo, así que los deje crecer como quisieran.  
Riendo por lo bajo, Kenshin recordó la gran sorpresa que se llevo cuando descubrió que la pequeña Misao podía comunicarse con los árboles. No podía mantener una gran conversación por supuesto, los árboles no eran seres pensantes... pero podía intuir lo que sentían las plantas y los animales. Un don muy singular sin duda alguna. Y un don que Misao inocentemente pensaba que todos los híbridos poseían... a Aoshi casi le daba un infarto cuando descubrió que Kenshin estaba enterado del pequeño secreto de su protegida.  
"Aun falta un buen camino... creo que me aleje mucho de la casa esta vez." Noto el pelirrojo.  
Kenshin suspiro pesadamente y prosiguió la camita entre risotadas de Misao y los últimos y muy tenues rayos del sol.

* * *

Bajo un pedido de Kaoru, Sanosuke y Aoshi habían salido a buscar a Kenshin. Yahiko se había quedado en la casa con Kaoru, mientras Sano y Aoshi se separaron para buscar a Kenshin. Aunque francamente Sano ya estaba comenzando a fastidiarse.  
Pateo una piedra con fuerza.  
- ¡Che! Y ni siquiera se por donde fue Kenshin - mascullo de mal humor - Al menos debería de decirnos a donde va cada vez que sale.  
- Nuestra especie no le debe explicaciones a seres tan insignificantes como tú - escucho de pronto.  
Poniéndose de inmediato en guardia volteo a los alrededores, más no pudo distinguir nada.  
"No puedo detectar nada... ¿quién demonios será?"  
- ¡Hmph! - escucho un bufido y por fin pudo ubicar a la persona, aunque ya había salido a relucir. - Eres bastante débil, humano. Y bastante idiota.  
El hombre frente a el era delgado, llevaba una extraña vestimenta color rojo con guinda y cargaba dos espadas en la espalda, su cabello era un rubio opaco y estaba bastante despeinado.  
- ¿Y tu me lo dices, escoba? - increpo Sanosuke, señalando el peinado del hombre.  
Este pareció muy ofendido.  
- ¡¿Escoba?! ¡¡¿¿Escoba??!! - repitió sumamente indignado - ¡Para que te lo sepas la persona frente a ti es Cho, el cazador de espadas!  
"¿Y a mi que me importa quien seas?" pensó con aburrimiento Sano  
- ¡Además! ¿Quien eres tu para decirme escoba? - exclamo Cho - ¡Tu pareces una gallina! - grito, señalando el cabello de Sanosuke.  
- ¡¿ME QUE?!  
- Suficiente Cho.  
Sano se congelo ante la voz. ¡¿Había otro de ellos?! ¡Maldición!  
- Solo porque usted lo pide jefe - musito Cho.  
De reojo Sanosuke pudo percibir a una segunda figura desprenderse de entre las sombras. Al igual que el otro sujeto era delgado, pero no tanto, llevaba un traje azul y una espada colgada en la cintura.  
Sano no estaba de animo para mas juegos. El simple hecho que no los hubiera detectado los hacía hombres muy peligrosos. Se abalanzo velozmente hacia el segundo en aparecer, preparando su puño derecho para conectarlo contra la mandíbula de ese hombre y...  
Su puño no encontró mas que aire.  
"¿Que?"  
Eso fue muy lento, humano - escucho al hombre justo detrás suyo.  
Sano volteo, solo para encontrarse con el puño de su adversario en su rostro. El golpe era tan potente que lo lanzó justa hasta donde se encontraba Cho, quien lo recibió con una patada que lo mando al piso, afortunadamente lejos de ambos hombres. De un salto, Sano se puso en pie.  
- ¿Quienes son?  
- ¡Hmph! - bufo Cho - Ya te lo dije... ¿realmente eres tan idiota? Yo soy el gran Cho y este aquí es mi jefe, el señor Saito - replico casualmente Cho.  
- ¿Qué demonios son? - pregunto cautelosamente.  
Esas cosas no eran humanos. Sus pies no hacia prácticamente sonido contra el suelo. Se movían con cierta... gracia, y su olor era casi imperceptible, y lo que era perceptible, Sano olfateo... olía a sangre. Un involuntario escalofrío lo recorrió.  
- ¿Qué demonios son? - repitió, esta vez con más fuerza.  
Saito sonrió con diversión.  
- Vivo sin el Sol, humano. ¿Adivina que soy? - pregunto con burla Saito.  
- No hago adivinanzas, maldito - mascullo Sano. Este tipo no le agradaba en lo absoluto.  
- Vivo sin el Sol, respiro sin un corazón, vivo sin vivir... ¿adivina qué soy? - casi canturreo con sarcasmo el hombre.  
- Mira estúpido, no tengo tiempo.... para.. juegos...- su voz disminuyo y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente - ¡Por la Dama Blanca! Eres... ¡¡eres un vampiro!! ¡¡¡Eres un maldito vampiro!!!  
- Adivinaste - sonrió torcidamente él antes de lanzarse al ataque....

* * *

Aoshi estaba cansado. No era tanto un cansancio físico, mas bien una emocional. Hacia muchos años que habían vivido solo él y Misao. El tener repentinamente viviendo consigo a un joven rudo, un niño necio, una chica gritona y un hanyou con doble personalidad no era algo fácil para él.  
A veces le gustaría poder él mismo tomar sus propias caminatas como Himura... pero sabía que eso no era posible. Alguien debía quedarse con los demás, ya que aunque Sano era fuerte, no era lo suficiente como para proteger a todos.  
"No debí de haber dejado a Kamiya sola" pensó seriamente Aoshi, decidiendo que lo mejor seria regresar con Kamiya "Pero... deseaba tanto estar solo unos momentos"  
Sentía que hacían AÑOS desde que meditase por ultima vez, cuando en realidad apenas y había sido dos semanas...  
Cuando faltaba muy poco para llegar a la casa (aunque no lo suficiente para verla) Aoshi se detuvo completamente.  
- Ya los vi, salgan inmediatamente - llamo con voz fría  
Dos hombres extraños salieron de entre las sombras con lentitud. Los ojos de Aoshi se entrecerraron al ver que unos de ellos portaba un traje rojo. El otro hombre sostenía a Sanosuke casualmente con un brazo, el chico inconsciente, lánguido como un muñeco de trapo.  
"Genial" pensó con sarcasmo Aoshi. "Tienen a Sagara"  
- Eres más hábil que este idiota, humano - comento el rubio.  
- No tengo tiempo para juegos, pese a lo divertido que seria - sonrió con maldad el segundo hombre - Así que te diré esto: muéstrame en donde se encuentra la chica Kamiya y no tendrás que pelear contra mi y morir estúpidamente.  
- No tengo intención de morir - dijo Aoshi, adoptando una pose defensiva.  
¡Lo que daría por su kodachi en esos momentos!  
- Entonces no pelearás conmigo - comento Saito. - Muéstrame en donde están la chica y el sangre sucia de Himura  
- Dije que no tenía intención de morir, no de pelear.  
Cho rió ligeramente y Saito miro al humano con burla. Con un brazo tomo el cuerpo lánguido de Sanosuke y lo lanzó con fuerza hacia Aoshi, quien lo evito, escuchando como la cabeza de Sano golpeaba contra uno de los árboles para luego caer pesadamente al suelo.  
Sin embargo, Aoshi no tenía tiempo de preocuparse por Sanosuke. Al esquivar a Sano se había hecho a un lado, pero Saito lo había alcanzado a una velocidad impresionante, lo levanto por el cuello y lo lanzo fuertemente al aire, pero antes de golpear contra un árbol al igual que Sano, Aoshi giro su cuerpo y cayo al suelo ligeramente.   
Cho levanto una ceja apreciativamente, pero inmediatamente Saito estaba frente al humano. Aoshi murmuro un encanto con rapidez y paso su mano por la garganta del vampiro, rasgándola. Sangre salpico el rostro de Aoshi, manchando uno de sus ojos. Aoshi se separó rápidamente y limpió su cara. A su vez, Saito salto hacia atrás, su mano posándose sobre su cuello herido.  
Detrás de ambos, Cho aplaudió animadamente.  
- ¡Esta vez lo atrapo jefe! - grito con diversión - Fue más rápido de lo que predijo.  
Saito le gruño a su subordinado, pero ofreció una sonrisa torcida. Aoshi miró asombrado como la herida se cerraba lentamente.  
- No sucederá de nuevo - musito Saito.  
Corrió hacia Aoshi, esta vez más velozmente. Capturo su muñeca derecha y la estrello contra un árbol, con tal fuerza que esta sangro. Aoshi lanzó un golpe en contra del vampiro con su otra mano, pero Saito tomo el golpe y solo ladeo su cabeza muy ligeramente. Saito lanzó un golpe, pero Aoshi lo esquivo a duras penas, safandose del agarre de su muñeca y contraataco. Saito bloqueo el golpe con su antebrazo y le propino un rodillazo en el estomago. Aoshi cayo de rodillas, pero reaccionando rápido rodó por el suelo para evitar la patada que le dirigía Saito. Sacando un cuchillo de su saco Aoshi lo lanzó con fuerza contra Saito. El cuchillo se enterró en el estomago del hombre, sangre escurriendo copiosamente.  
Por primera ves durante el encuentro contra ese hombre Aoshi pudo percibir una emoción más a parte de la burla: molestia. Antes de poder reaccionar, Aoshi fue lanzado nuevamente contra un árbol, esta vez con mucha más fuerza y velocidad. Esta vez no se pudo detener y su cabeza produjo un sonido enfermo al golpearse contra un árbol y luego contra el suelo.  
- ¡Señor Aoshi! - exclamo una voz, angustiada.  
Misao apareció, sus alas extendidas y pasando de largo a Saito a quien ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada, apresurándose en atender a Aoshi. Saito, sin poder evitarlo, parpadeo. ¡La chica era veloz!  
Levantando el brazo y pensando en acabar de una vez con el hombre y con la jovencita, Saito fue detenido fuertemente por alguien.  
- ¡Parece que por fin llego el sangre sucia! - grito con entusiasmo Cho.  
- Déjalos en paz - escucho una voz familiar.  
Saito volteo y, efectivamente, el mismísimo Kenshin Himura estaba tras él.  
- Battousai - murmuro con odio  
Kenshin se separó de él, sus ojos endureciéndose notablemente al oír su viejo apodo.  
- Ahora yo seré tu oponente lobo de Mibu  
  
Esta historia continuará......  
  
Notas del autor:  
Kenpo: La ley del puño.  
Ok., este capítulo fue LARGO. Eso sin contar las escenas de pelea marca patito que describí   
Bueno, las explicaciones ya están en camino, ¿no? Espero que ya las fanáticas de Saito estén satisfechas con su aparición... y su papel desarrollado por ahora en la historia. Si es que hay fanáticas de Cho, pues ahí salió el también  
¡Explicaciones! Bueno, si, la espada de Kenshin tiene vida y, como indudablemente lo notaron, lo llama 'Amo Herze'. ¿Por qué así y no por su nombre? Por ahora solo diré que la espada llama a sus amos según lo que sus almas o conciencias representan para Shin Jinsei. En el caso de Kenshin es Herze, que significa "Corazón" y en el caso de su anterior amo (Hiko) era Spielen, que quiere decir "Juegos" (no pregunten -_-U). Y si, como las conocedoras u otakus viejas han de saber, ninguno de los 2 nombres es japonés. Más datos de la historia de esta singular espada serán dados en el compendió de historias alternas titulado "Noches Brillantes - Días Oscuros" (no desesperen, pronto se publica).  
  
Ideas, quejas, sugerencias, etc., a: arkady_littlegirl@hotmail.com

PD.- Por cierto, tengo una duda que no tiene nada que ver con el fic, los que me quieran ayudar lean esto por favor:  
"Supongamos que 5 asesinos tienen que meterse de incógnitos en una fiesta en la que hay como 300 personas y de esas tienen que matar a 150. El salón en el que será la fiesta pertenece a un hotel y tiene 3 salidas, pero de esas tres una es de servicio, la segunda salida sería la principal y esta custodiada por muchos guardias (digamos que ahí en la puerta hay 7 y no muy lejos 10), la tercera salida también hay guardias, pero solo son dos. Ahora bien, de los cinco asesinos uno esta incubierto como empleado del hotel y los otros cuatro como invitados de la fiesta. Deben matar a sus objetivos tratando de no llamar mucho la atención, ya que si los guardias o invitados notan algo extraño van a morir. Entonces ¡¿cómo matan a 150 personas sin que los demás lo noten?!"  
Bien, estas son las posibilidades que hasta ahora me han mandado:  
1.- Fácil: En la comida y bebida de la fiesta mezcla alucinógenos, deja objetos punzo cortantes al alcance de los invitados y que se maten entre ellos.  
Anira: Difícilmente (aunque la idea es buena). Si se hace esto entonces también morirán personas inocentes, además, las victimas son muy buenos luchadores y los 5 asesinos serian... asesinados también....  
2.- ¡Haz que los asesinos les den un somnífero a las personas y que saquen a los que deben asesinar! Sino también puedes usar gas de humo y llegar sin que los vean y llevarse a sus victimas.  
Anira: -_-U, creo que los guardias e invitados notarían que 150 personas se desmayaron sin razón alguna. Si uso el gas, como que no solo llamaría la atención de los guardias sino que la gente entraría en pánico. Y pues no creo que las victimas le hagan caso a un desconocido que en medio del humo les dice "¡Por aquí!", y los aleja de los demás... además no olviden que las victimas son luchadores (de hecho asesinos)  
*hincada* ¡¡¡Por favoooor!!! ¡¡Si alguien puede hallar una solución que me comunique!! Es importante para mi...  
Atte. Anira -la desesperada- Nekozukii  



	9. Mibu no Ookami Hittokiri Battousai

**Haitoku**

**Capítulo 8:**

**Mibu no Ookami.**

**Hittokiri Battousai.**

_Cuando invocas recuerdos del pasado, debes de estar preparado para una degradación dependiendo de lo atrás que invoques el recuerdo. Fallida e imperfecta es la capacidad acumulativa de información del humano. Es por eso que una memoria perfecta es considerada una bendición entre humanos. Que estúpidos son, estos débiles mortales. Pero los vampiros sabemos la verdad, la sabemos mejor que nadie: la memoria es una maldición más grande que la negación del Sol._

_- - -_

- Ahora yo seré tu oponente lobo de Mibu

- Ya veremos si eres digno de ser mi oponente después de tanto tiempo, Battousai – espeto con desdén Saito.

Estudiando a su adversario Saito noto que la forma de Kenshin seguía siendo excelente. Y la posición en la que se encontraba ahora era una neutra: ni de defensa, ni de ataque, sino intermedia, aquella que podía variar en menos de un segundo. Pero el estudio de su adversario se detuvo al observar su rostro. Levanto una ceja al ver como Kenshin tenía ojos violetas, en vez de dorados.

"¿Ocultando tú naturaleza nuevamente?" pensó con desprecio. "¿O quizás me estas subestimando?"

Aunque Saito sabía que eso no podía ser, él y Kenshin tenían una habilidad pareja.

Por otro lado, Cho observaba todo con curiosidad bien enmascarada. Su jefe generalmente terminaba a sus enemigos rápidamente, burlándose un poco antes de matarlos, pero solo eso. Sin embargo con ese hanyou ya había estado un buen rato parado sin hacer nada, solo estudiando al pelirrojo.

"Se que quiere probarlo... pero ya se esta tardando" pensó perezosamente el rubio.

Segundos después de que esos pensamientos cruzaron su mente, ambos oponentes comenzaron a atacarse. Sin embargo, noto al igual que Saito, Himura no había despertado su verdadero poder.

"Esto será entretenido"

_- - -_

Aoshi abrió los ojos con esfuerzo. Sentía como su cerebro pulsaba dolorosamente.

- ¿Misao...? – murmuro débilmente. Ese último golpe había sido fatal.

- ¡Si! – el alivio era palpable en la voz de su protegida - ¡Soy yo señor Aoshi! Kenshin y yo llegamos justo a tiempo.

- Ya veo... – susurro tentativamente.

"Creo que ha llegado el momento de la verdad" se angustio un poco Aoshi. Después de todo, Himura se estaba enfrentando a lo que él estaba seguro eran dos vampiros... y al menos podía asegurar que uno de ellos era muy poderoso. "Su verdadero ser quedará descubierto..." pensó con pesar, tanto por Himura como por su protegida.

- Ya están peleando – noto Misao, ansiosa al tiempo que Saito cortaba la cinta de pelo de junto con unos cabellos de Kenshin....

_- - -_

"No es suficiente. No es suficiente. ¡Maldición! No es suficiente" pensó con desesperación Kenshin "Tendré que..." Kenshin sacudió la cabeza, desordenando aun más su cabello "¡No! Si lo hago... aquí esta Misao y ella sabrá..."

Saito sonrió.

- Veo que no piensas liberar tu poder Battousai... Entonces creo que tendré que forzarte.

Apenas salieron esas palabras de su boca los ataques de Saito aumentaron tanto en velocidad como en fuerza, Kenshin apenas y tenía tiempo de bloquearlos y fue forzado a retroceder.

"Tengo que hacerlo" pensó con amargura Kenshin. "O si no todos morirán."

Con esa conclusión Kenshin cerró los ojos por un momento y...

- ¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! – dejo escapar un grito al tiempo que contrarrestaba violentamente un ataque de Saito.

... al abrirlos nuevamente brillaban dorados.

_- - -_

Mientras tanto, en la cabaña, Yahiko se levantaba repentinamente de su asiento.

- ¡Yahiko! Deja de estar de remilgoso. – regaño Kaoru, con una gran vena en la frente – Ya te dije que no te pararás de la mesa hasta que te termines lo que te prepare de cenar.

Yahiko la ignoro completamente, mas concentrado en los sonidos del exterior.

- ¡Yahiko! ¡¿Me estas escuchando?!

- Algo anda mal... – murmuro ausentemente el chico, no prestándole demasiada atención a su hermana.

Kaoru callo inmediatamente. Los ojos de Yahiko ahora eran plateados, casi como un espejo sin reflejo....

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto suavemente Kaoru

- No.. no estoy seguro – siguió sin verla el chico – Creo... no se. Solo se que hay algo mal. ¡Siento fuerzas siendo desencadenadas ahora mismo!

Parpadeando, los ojos de Yahiko volvieron a su color natural.

- ¡Kaoru! – exclamo urgentemente a su hermana - ¡Los demás están en problemas!

Kaoru asintió, caminando ya hacia la puerta.

- ¿Sabes en donde están? – ante la afirmación de su hermano, Kaoru salió de la casa, con Yahiko justo tras ella...

_- - -_

Lentamente abrió los ojos. ¡Maldición, le dolía todo el cuerpo! ¿Qué había pasado? ¡Ah, si! Ya recordaba. Ese maldito vampiro le había dado una paliza.

- ¡Sano!

Sanosuke sacudió su cabeza, lo cual no fue una buena idea, noto, ya que sintió nauseas casi instantáneamente.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto con preocupación Misao.

- Bien – alcanzo a carraspear Sanosuke, notando que la chica parecía bastante perturbada.

- ¿Por qué tratas de defenderlos con tanto esfuerzo Battousai? – se escucho la voz burlona de Saito.

- Estas personas están bajo mi protección – fue la clara y simple respuesta.

Los ojos de Sano se hicieron enormes

"¿Kenshin?" cuestiono mentalmente.

Esa voz era grave, intensa e increíblemente salvaje. Sorprendido, Sano levantó su cara manchada por la sangre del suelo, y torció el cuello para observar a Kenshin parado en posición de defensa espada en mano, su cabello suelto meciéndose lentamente con el viento....

... y sus ojos coloreados por un ámbar que mantenía fijos en Saito...

"¡¿Por todos los infiernos?! ¡¡Es un... es un vampiro!!" pensó frenéticamente Sanosuke "Un momento... ¡¡¡¿¿¿Battousai???!!!"

Por su lado, Misao estaba teniendo pensamientos similares.

Misao nunca había escuchado la voz de Kenshin correr tan fríamente, ni sus ojos lucir tan fieros. Pero el hombre parado frente a ella se asemejaba muy poco al amable chico que ella conocía. Este era Battousai... irradiando poder, la amenaza contenida en su delgado cuerpo aún más palpable que durante la pelea contra aquellos que trataron de dañarla hace tantos años.

Luego de que Kenshin liberará su poder, Saito se había alejado a una distancia prudente y ambos vampiros estaban de frente, hablando en tonos fríos. Saito no había vuelto a atacar luego del golpe con la espada que le mando Kenshin al defenderse, pero Misao no dudaba que en cualquier segundo reanudaría su ataque.

No hubo ni la más mínima advertencia. En un momento ambos hombres estaban parados completamente quietos cual estatuas y al siguiente solo se distinguían borrosas figuras moviéndose a gran velocidad. Kenshin ataco a su adversario con una furiosa lluvia de estocadas que hubiera acabado con cualquier otro oponente. Pero Saito no era cualquiera y bloqueaba los ataques efectivamente, su mente enfocada por el momento en la defensa. Por varios segundos (los cuales odio completamente) Saito se vio obligado a defenderse de las estocadas que parecían venir de todas direcciones y cedió algo de terreno. Sin embargo pronto recupero su balance y comenzó de nuevo su ataque.

-¡Tonto! – grito el hombre mientras seguía con el ataque. - ¡Renunciar a tu lugar entre los nuestros solo por unos despreciables humanos! ¡Y además apuesto a que no has tenido una comida decente en años!

Kenshin no respondió de ninguna manera, su rostro inexpresivo salvo por un brillo de molestia en sus ojos. Cambiando el ángulo de su espada, se defendió del ataque de Saito y comenzó a tomar la ofensiva nuevamente. Desgraciadamente esto no funciono por mucho tiempo, Saito bloqueo su ataque con un gruñido, empujando a Kenshin con todo y espada unos cuantos centímetros atrás. El pelirrojo mantuvo su terreno, pero pronto Saito ya estaba atacándolo nuevamente, siendo esta vez él quien llevaba la ofensiva. Quizás las estocadas de Saito eran más lentas que las de su adversario, pero tenían mas fuerza en ellas y el claro propósito de matar.

Cho sonrió con burla. Era obvio que su jefe ya estaba harto de contenerse.

"Ahora comienza la verdadera pelea..."

Kenshin bloqueaba los ataques de Saito, pero podía sentir como su brazo estaba ya casi insensible luego de aguantar la fuerza de dichos ataques. En el momento que Saito cambio la dirección de la estocada, esta vez yendo hacia arriba a la vez que hacia enfrente, él tuvo que retorcerse y saltar para evitar una herida. Pero aun pese a sus esfuerzos, no pudo evitar que la espada de su oponente diese en su estomago.

Y fue justo en ese instante cuando aparecieron Kaoru y Yahiko.

_- - -_

Kaoru lanzo un respingo al ver a su pelirrojo amigo.

- ¡Kenshin! – grito angustiada.

"Un vampiro" observo neutralmente Yahiko al notar las doradas pupilas del joven que los acompañase durante esos días. El niño sacudió la cabeza. Eso no tenía sentido... todos lo habían visto caminar en el día... caminar bajo el Sol.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya... la chica Kamiya. – sonrió Cho, volteando a verla con curiosidad – Así es que por fin muestras la cara niñita.

- ¡Ni te le acerques, escoba! – amenazo Sano, corriendo hasta quedar frente a Kaoru y su hermano. - ¡Antes de tocar un solo cabello de Jou-chan tienes que pasar sobre mi cadáver!

- No tengo tiempo de jugar contigo, bestia – murmuro perezosamente.

En un parpadeo Cho cruzo la distancia que los separaba y apareció a milímetros del rostro de Sano. Este, sorprendido, retrocedió unos pasos. Cho sonrió burlonamente.

- Si quieres vencerme, tendrás que mejorar, bestia.

Sanosuke lanzo un puñetazo hacia Cho, quien simplemente lo esquivo mientras reía. Por su parte Sano aun no se sentía del todo bien, lo cual lo enfurecía aun más.

- ¡Cállate! – ladro con impotencia.

Cerca de ahí, Aoshi y Misao veían ambas peleas. Finalmente decidiéndose a intervenir, Aoshi se volvió hacia su protegida.

- Misao, ayúdame – pidió su joven guardián. La chica asintió, ayudándolo a levantarse.

- ¿Ayudaremos a Himura? – hablo con incertidumbre la chica.

Aoshi meneo la cabeza.

- Solo estorbaríamos. Y Sagara necesita más nuestra ayuda

- ¿Usará sus poderes señor Aoshi? – murmuro Misao

- No hay opción... mis kodachis están en la casa y no hay tiempo que perder.

Misao mordió su labio inferior nerviosamente, sabiendo que usar sus poderes cansaba a su guardián. Y ya estaba algo fatigado...

Aoshi cerró los ojos y comenzó a formar símbolos con las manos.

_- En lo más profundo de la oscuridad... que el poder dormido dentro de mi despierte... ¡Ilusión de sombras!_

Tras pronunciar esas palabras aparecieron muchos 'Aoshis' alrededor de Cho, quien quedo algo aturdido. Los clones comenzaron a atacar al vampiro y Sano se alejo de ahí rápidamente.

- ¡¿Eres un hechicero?!

- Son trucos del ninjutsu, cualquier ninja tiene parte de hechicero en su ser – explico Aoshi con calma. – Sin embargo no será suficiente para detener a un vampiro, ahora estoy muy débil. Saca a Kamiya de aquí.

Sanosuke asintió y se volvió hacia Kaoru y Yahiko.

- ¡Vamos, larguémonos de aquí!

- Pe-Pero... – tartamudeó Kaoru

- ¡No harás ningún bien Jou-chan y ellos te quieren a ti! – le grito Sano, tomando a la jovencita de la muñeca.

- Él tiene razón Kaoru – razono Yahiko – Son vampiros.

Sin embargo apenas y comenzaron a caminar, una gran explosión los sorprendió. Al volverse hacia atrás, los tres vieron que la ilusión que estaba conjurando Aoshi desaparecía y que Saito se alejaba de Kenshin, así como este volteaba a un punto entre los árboles.

- Tokio-dono.... – murmuro casi con reverencia.

_- - -_

Misao miro con sorpresa a la mujer que se escondía sobre una de las ramas de los árboles.

"¿Cómo es posible que no la haya sentido?" se pregunto interiormente. El bosque la debió de haber prevenido y sin embargo nada supo de ello hasta que la mujer ataco.

- Creo que es suficiente querido. – llamo dulcemente. Al igual que los demás miembros del Clan la mujer vestía ropajes rojos, claramente de seda y adornados exquisitamente con estampados dorados. Tenía cabello largo y negro peinado en un complicado peinado que claramente tomo horas prepararlo. Sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda y miraban divertidos a todos los presentes.

- Hmph – soltó Saito, pero guardo su espada rápidamente. La mujer sonrió.

- Tokio-dono – hablo educadamente Kenshin, su propia espada ya enfundada - ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Me aseguro que mi esposo no se exceda contigo – replico ella, su sonrisa aun presente. – Se como pueden ser sus duelos y sabia que Hajime no se detendría al ver tu potencial.

- Me temo que no comprendo.

- Hace doscientos siglos que abandonaste estas tierras... no sabíamos si tus habilidades habían sufrido algún cambio. Te deseábamos de aliado, pero si tu potencial no se había desarrollado, no serás más que un lastre en nuestros planes. – Tokio vio a Kaoru fijamente. - ¿Esta es la chica a la que proteges? Debe de ser muy especial si se ha ganado tu respeto... – murmuro la mujer mientras Kaoru se revolvía nerviosa bajo su mirada.

- ¿A que planes te refieres?

- Dejaré que mi esposo te responda. – Tokio miro ladinamente a Saito – Después de todo, las políticas son cosas de varones – termino sarcásticamente y desapareció ante todo.

Saito gruño.

- Esa mujer... – farfullo y volteo a ver a todos. Haciéndole un gesto a Cho, el hombre se ubico a su lado, alejándose de los demás.

- ¿De que planes hablaba Tokio-dono? – repitió Kenshin.

- Shishio se ha vuelto un problema – mascullo finalmente Saito. – Su manera de gobernar se ha convertido en crueldad innecesaria y métodos estúpidos. Pierde el tiempo aterrorizando humanos o cazando estúpidas chiquillas – agrego mirando despectivamente a Kaoru, quien se escondió tras Sano – en vez de gobernar a quienes están bajo su mando.

- No sabía que te interesabas en los humanos. – dijo con sarcasmo el pelirrojo.

- No lo hago – declaro neutralmente el otro vampiro. – Sin embargo me preocupa mi gente y el Clan. Y bajo de la corrupción y los métodos de Shishio solo veo la destrucción de este. Crea enemigos innecesariamente

- ¿Y un bastardo como tu sería mejor líder? – espeto Kenshin, sorprendiendo a todos con tal lenguaje.

Saito sonrió burlonamente.

- No me interesan los humanos, más que como comida – dijo simplemente – E incluso entonces los encuentro repugnantes. Dicen que uno es lo que come y preferiría a las ratas a los humanos.

- ¿Para que me necesitas? – pregunto desconfiadamente Kenshin – Si deseas destronar a Shishio puedes hacerlo solo Saito. Eres fuerte. No me necesitas.

- No necesitamos solo de tu fuerza - hablo Cho con pereza - No eres un humano, pero puedes caminar bajo el Sol con esa espada tuya, a diferencia de los demás vampiros como nosotros. Los híbridos débiles no tienen prohibido el Sol, pero la mayoría de los del Clan son unos idiotas y necesitan direcciones y comandos cada cinco minutos. Además, - sonrió – podría enterarse Shishio.

Saito rió por lo bajo.

- Tu... relación con los humanos también nos sería útil – concedió. – Tienes información, o puedes conseguirla de modo que no llame tanto la atención como con nuestros métodos – sonrió ampliamente, mostrando sus colmillos.

Kenshin sintió nauseas ante las implicaciones de ese enunciado.

- Battousai – hablo Saito – Estas en lo cierto – sonrió burlón - Soy un bastardo. Soy un ser que disfruta los engaños, el sufrimiento, el dolor y la muerte – sus ojos ámbar eran tan fríos como el hielo al pronunciar las siguientes palabras – Soy un vampiro después de todo – cuando dijo esto, Kenshin se tenso aun mas – Sin embargo, si dentro de tus estúpidos idealismos y por la razón que lo estés haciendo, deseas proteger a esa humana, entonces soy un vampiro que _necesitas._ – dirigiéndole una mirada de superioridad a todos los demás dijo firmemente – Todos ustedes me necesitan. Para poder combatir a ese demonio que todos temen, me necesitan. De mis engaños y trucos, así como mi poder.

Kenshin cerró los ojos con pesar. Sabía que si deseaba proteger a Kaoru y a los demás, debía de aceptar la ayuda de Saito.

Kenshin solo asintió lentamente, sabía que el otro comprendería. Sonriendo ante su victoria, Saito hablo nuevamente.

– Necesitan a un sádico vampiro como yo.

**Notas del Autor:**

No se si ustedes sepan quien es Tokio... pero para recordarles: en el manga y en el anime ella es la esposa de Hajime Saito, así que no es un personaje que yo haya creado. En realidad su apariencia es un gran misterio, así es que si, he inventado eso de que tiene ojos esmeralda y cabello negro.

**Disculpas del Autor:**

mira a todos con una expresión contrariada Um, ¿perdón? Je, es que desde hace un año (septiembre) entre a la Universidad y ya no hice nada, entre nuevos conocidos, maestros y en general casi nueva vida social no tuve tiempo de nada. Por culpa de esto mismo cerré una de mis tres paginas (El Umbral de los Sueños, un archivo de fanfics) y SIGO sin actualizar otra (eso ya es desde el 2002). Para lo único que tuve tiempo fue para la escuela, las tareas, aprender a usar Photoshop (algo) y seguir con la página de Duo Maxwell, El Templo de Shinigami. Además, me concentre en esa pagina y al hacerlo me llegaron ideas para un fanfic (shonen-ai) de Gundam Wing. Es por esto que no he escrito nada de Haitoku. Pero hace unos meses me llego un review que me dejo sorprendida.... alguien me metió a un concurso de fanfics. Mi shock fue comprensible ya que yo creí que ya todo el mundo se había olvidado del fanfic. De hecho, muchas veces pensé en simplemente borrarlo de (ahora el único lugar en el que esta publicado) y subirlo a Internet hasta que tuviera tiempo para dedicarle. Pero Akron nunca me dejo (y se queja de que yo soy mandona) y tras ese review retome el fic y... heme aquí.

No se apuren, ya tengo parte del siguiente capitulo y no me tardare mucho en publicarlo... no pierdan las esperanza. Gracias por su paciencia, bye!!

PD.- Hasta ahora no tengo fics shonen-ai (o yaoi) de RK, sin embargo si algún día escribo uno no será bajo el seudónimo de Anira, sino de Oushidoshi. Esto es por si a alguna lectora le gusta este género y tenga curiosidad.


	10. El Asesino del Uno Dos Mentes Rotas

**Haitoku**

**Capítulo 9:**

**El Asesino del Uno.**

**Dos Mentes Rotas.**

_No comprendo a las personas... jamás las he comprendido, después de todo siempre las he estado observando desde el exterior. Desde joven he aprendido a alejar a las personas de mi, o al menos a mantener mi distancia. No fue difícil... la gente nunca a querido tener algo que ver conmigo, aunque hace mucho dejo de dolerme este hecho. Aun tengo compañeros y algunos conocidos... pero eso también es una debilidad. Su sola presencia aun me es insoportable. El señor Shishio dice que soy como el fuego.... 'El fuego muerde, el fuego quema, él es un ser rebelde a quien no le gusta ser juzgado, y destruye... y mata'. Yo quiero... yo quiero estar con alguien como yo.... ¡odio a todos! ¡odio a todos! ¡odio a todos! ¡odio a todos!_

_- - -_

Apenas y entraron a la cabaña y se acomodaron, Kenshin se volvió hacia todos.

- Tendremos que ir al norte. – informo Kenshin suavemente.

- ¿Al norte? – repitieron Misao y Sanosuke.

- ¿Qué tan al norte? – pregunto mas prácticamente Aoshi.

- Tras el Valle.

La quijada de Sanosuke cayó.

- ¡Estas loco! ¡Ese es territorio de los Nashi!

- Eso lo se. Iremos a la Casa Principal de los Nashi – hablo calmadamente el pelirrojo.

Mientras los demás lo miraban alarmados, Aoshi simplemente apretó fuertemente los labios.

- ¿Qué asuntos trataremos con ellos?

- El Clan Nashi resguarda a una conocida mía – contesto Kenshin – Es un oráculo que es devota a _Shimagara no Hebi_... como sabrás la infamación que nos presentara será muy valiosa.

- Si es que puedes convencerla. – agrego Aoshi.

- Al menos debo intentar. Saito no nos ayudará por nada y ya ha dejado muy en claro lo que desea. Debemos ir – pronto miro fijamente al antiguo Onniwabanshuu – A menos de que ya no desean ayudarnos. Sería comprensible... – murmuro, mirando de soslayo a Misao.

- ¡Claro que los ayudaremos! – salto de inmediato la chica - ¡Eso ni se pregunta!

- Después de lo que vieron hoy... – comenzó Kenshin, pero la chica lo corto.

- ¡Tonto, eso no importa! – lo interrumpió ella – Además, yo tampoco soy humana.

- A mi me da igual, solo tratas de ayudar a Jou-chan – lo tranquilizo por su parte Sano. A su lado, Yahiko asintió.

- ¿De que hablan? – murmuro Kaoru, quien de verdad lucía confundida.

- De que Kenshin es un vampiro – replico sin tacto Sano. Yahiko solo rodó los ojos.

- Oh – Kaoru parpadeo. - ¿No lo sabían? – pregunto con curiosidad.

Un silencio sepulcral envolvió la cabaña. Sin embargo no duro mucho y todos, incluso el pelirrojo, la voltearon a ver con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Eso es un 'no'? – musito insegura la muchacha al ver como la miraban.

- ¡¿Que?! – exclamo Yahiko - ¿Lo sabías? ¿Sabías que Kenshin era el Battousai?

Kaoru se encogió de hombros, luciendo algo apenada

- Bueno, no realmente. Solo sabía que era un vampiro – explico ante la atónita mirada de su hermano y Sanosuke.

- ¡¿Acaso tu ya lo sabías?! – le exigió saber Sanosuke, viéndola con intensidad

- ¡Eep!

- ¿Desde cuando? – pregunto Kenshin.

- Pues desde que te conozco. – respondió Kaoru, aun no comprendiendo cual era la conmoción - ¿Ya lo olvidaste? – cuestiono la muchacha y el pelirrojo la vio sin comprender. Kaoru suspiro. – Cuando me ayudaste con los Uracks te transformaste a vampiro. ¿De verdad ya no lo recuerdas?

- Pero tú estabas inconsciente... – recordó con confusión Kenshin.

- No, antes de desmayarme vi como tus ojos cambiaban de color a dorados. Y las únicas criaturas con forma humana y ojos dorados son vampiros. – explico razonablemente Kaoru.

- ¿Y porque no nos dijiste nada? – reclamo Sanosuke con el ceño fruncido.

- Creí que ya lo sabían – hablo confundida – Tú y mi hermano siempre me han dicho que las cinturas sobrenaturales se pueden sentir entre ustedes. Yo pensé que ya sabían que no era humano.

Sanosuke meneo la cabeza al igual que Misao

- No sentí nada distinto en Kenshin, de hecho ahora que sus ojos son violetas de nuevo, siento como si fuese humano.

- Si, pero la ilusión terminara pronto. – susurro Kenshin

- ¿Que?

- No soy completamente vampiro. – dijo el pelirrojo – Pero tampoco soy un sangre sucia, pese a que se me llama así – el joven suspiro – Es difícil de explicar

- La espada de Himura no es ordinaria – se decidió a hablar Aoshi – Le ayuda a sobrevivir sin sangre humana y a caminar bajo el Sol.

- Me preguntaba sobre eso... – penso en voz alta Sanosuke

Kenshin desenfundo su espada y la mostró a todos

- Esta espada es un legado pasado de generación en generación. Yo la obtuve hace apenas ochenta y cuatro años.

- ¡Vaya que estas viejo! – rió Misao escandalosamente - ¿Cuántos años tienes?

El aludido se encogió de hombros.

- Mi vida como vampiro es de mil años.

Todos abrieron mucho los ojos.

- ¿Viejo? ¡Decrepito! - exclamo Yahiko

- Kenshin, ¿pensabas que no te íbamos a rechazar?

- No es algo tan sencillo o facil de aceptar, Misao-dono.

- Kenshin – le sonrió Kaoru – Soy una persona que no trata a las personas por lo que son, sino por quienes son. Y tú has demostrado ser un muchacho muy afable. – frunció el ceño – Bueno, quizás no un 'muchacho', pero...

Kenshin rió suavemente.

- Comprendo... y agradezco tan lista aceptación, lo digo sinceramente.

- No hay nada que agradecer – aseguro Misao, todos asintiendo con ella.

Kenshin solo sonrió.

_- - -_

- Pobres plantas – susurro el muchacho, delineando con un dedo los contornos de uno de los árboles – Condenadas solo por estar en donde están... – caminando lentamente entre el bosque observo atentamente a los animales que huían de él. – Pobres animales... – volvió a susurran – Condenados a perder su hogar.... – agachando la cabeza, el cabello le oscureció el rostro por unos instantes. – Sin embargo.... – levantando rápidamente la cabeza continuó hablando - Sin embargo esta es una orden del señor Shishio. El señor Saito ha fallado... ahora este bosque debe sufrir las consecuencias. – dijo con una gran sonrisa y en un tono alegre.

"Del pacifico verde transfórmate al rojo infernal"

En menos de un minuto esa parte del bosque se encontraba hirviendo en llamas.

_- - -_

Misao había estado muy tranquila bebiendo té con Aoshi, cuando repentinamente lo sintió. Los árboles...

::Fuego. Calor. Dolor. Muerte. Muerte. Muerte::

- ¡No!

Misao se levanto inmediatamente de su asiento y salió de la casa con igual rapidez. Al salir sus ojos se abrieron enormemente. Su presentimiento había sido acertado...

- Misao que... – Aoshi salió justo detrás de ella y quedo mudo ante la escena.

El fuego parecía venir de todas direcciones y los árboles crujían alrededor de ambos. Dentro de meros minutos el bosque entero quedaría reducido a nada mas que cenizas. ¿Cómo no lo habían sentido antes? ¿Cómo Aoshi no sintió el traspaso a sus barreras?

"No debieron de haber usado magia" razonó Aoshi "Yo lo hubiera sentido de inmediato. ¿Lo hicieron convencionalmente?" observando el escenario ante él, Aoshi negó con la cabeza "No... no puede haber alguien tan veloz. ¿Habrán sido muchas personas? ¡Pero igual y los hubiera sentido si fuesen muchos!" dejando las especulaciones para después, Aoshi sacudió la cabeza.

Quizás la casa de Aoshi y Misao se encontraba en un pequeño claro en medio del bosque, pero eso no significaba que podrían mantenerse a salvo por mucho tiempo del imparable fuego.

"Y justo hoy..." pensó amargamente Aoshi, recordando como todos habían salido a diferentes partes del bosque, con la excepción de Misao y él mismo.

Sacudiendo nuevamente la cabeza, Aoshi fue a tratar de huir con Misao... aunque sabía que la chica se negaría...

_- - -_

Aun con una sonrisa en el rostro Soujiro tiro la antorcha entre el ultimo montón de pasto seco que había dejado. Con una gran velocidad el fuego se extendió hacia los árboles, la relativa paz del lugar reemplazada por el furioso fuego y pronto otra sección más del bosque se incendiaba. Soujiro observo esto atentamente, sus ojos reflejando las llamas. Parecía llover fuego cuando las hojas caían en llamas con rapidez, consumiéndose antes de tocar el suelo. Hojas de fuego... el fuego estaba en todos lados: paredes de fuego, árboles quemándose a gran velocidad, las hojas... la vida extinguiéndose en un mero parpadeo.

"Debo irme, no puedo quedarme demasiado tiempo a menos de que quiera incendiarme como este bosque" con ese pensamiento Soujiro se dio a la fuga con rapidez.

_- - -_

Aoshi mordió su labio inferior con angustia, algo bastante extraño en él. Misao se negaba a tratar de huir y estaba gastando todas sus energías tratando de apagar el incendio del bosque con los pocos hechizos que sabía.

"Misao... perdóname" se disculpo con pesar Aoshi. Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era muy egoísta... pero Misao lo era todo para él.

Cerrando los ojos en concentración Aoshi comenzó a reunir toda su energía en su mano derecha. Cuando considero lo reunido suficiente, abrió los ojos.

_- Elemento que proteges a tu ciervo, ven a mi ayuda ahora: ¡Rei Chikara!_ – exclamo de pronto, levantando su brazo derecho y dirigiendo la energía acumulada hacia su protegida.

Misao apenas volteo a verle con sorpresa antes de desaparecer. Con un suspiro Aoshi cayó sobre sus rodillas.

_- - -_

El paisaje era casi hermoso... todo no parecía mas que una estrella brillando intensamente, gases a su alrededor, la luz demostrando su vida. Misao sabía que no era así. La vida se estaba extinguiendo.

Por un largo tiempo ella solo estuvo ahí, observando el paisaje mudamente. el viento moviendo salvajemente sus cabello. Misao veía sin poder creerlo como a la lejanía el bosque.... _su_ bosque se incendiaba.

"¡No!" reacciono por fin ella, pensando con desesperación "¡¡Me encuentro fuera del bosque!!" por fin la realización la golpeo y Misao no pudo hacer mas que maldecir.

- ¡Estúpido! – grito Misao, llena de frustración, quitándose rápidamente su saco y extendiendo sus alas - ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! ¡Señor Aoshi es un estúpido!

_- - -_

Tumbado en el suelo luego de usar un hechizo ajeno a él, Aoshi respiro agitadamente por unos segundos, pero pronto olvido su cansancio: el fuego lo estaba alcanzando. Poniéndose lo mas rápidamente posible de pie, se alejo y trato de buscar a los demás.

"Esta a salvo" sonrió imperceptiblemente, sin dejar de moverse "Misao esta a salvo...."

Nada mas era importante para él. Ni siquiera su propia vida.

- ¿Shinomori? – escucho de pronto y volteo hacia el sonido para encontrarse con Sano.

- Aquí – contesto, dirigiéndose lentamente hacia él.

- ¡Shinomori! – grito por fin Sanosuke, corriendo hacia él. - ¡Por la Dama Blanca! ¡¡Te ves fatal!!

"No estamos precisamente en una fiesta" respondió mentalmente Aoshi, pero no dijo nada. El pánico debía estar afectando a Sano si hacia un comentario tan obvio. Pero Sanosuke pareció adivinar sus pensamientos de todos modos y frunció el ceño.

- No me veas así, pero es que te ves muy pálido, ven, ¡tenemos que darnos prisa y largarnos de aquí! – exclamo - Creo que Yahiko iba a estar por allá. – señalo Sanosuke, caminando en busca de su pequeño amigo.

Y efectivamente, al acercarse al área pudieron distinguir al pequeño, tosiendo fuertemente. Sus ropas estaban sucias por el humo, aunque fuera de eso no parecía herido.

- ¡Hey, mocoso!

Yahiko levanto la vista y al verlos su rostro mostró un gran alivio.

- ¡Sano! ¿Sabes en donde esta mi hermana? – pregunto ansiosamente Yahiko al no ver a Kaoru con ellos

- No, pero no te preocupes por ella – contesto Sanosuke, tratando de calmar al niño – Esta con Kenshin y él la mantendrá a salvo. – le dijo con seguridad – Y tu estas bien, ¿puedes andar?

El niño asintió rápidamente, sus ojos muy abiertos.

Ya para ese punto Aoshi estaba batallando bastante para seguir caminando. Solo ponía un pie frente al otro y trataba de evitar lo más que podía a los árboles. Sentía que estaba por desmayarse y todo a su alrededor parecía dar vueltas. Estaba demasiado débil... ¿o sería el calor?

De pronto Aoshi cayó de rodillas.

- ¡Che! – maldijo Sano al verlo. Arrodillándose lo tomo por los hombros y lo sacudió levemente - ¡Pareces muerto, hombre! ¿Qué demonios te paso?

- Un hechizo de medianoche muy fuerte – musito débilmente Aoshi. – No puedo dormir.

Sin entender una palabra de lo que decía el joven (y dudando que estuviera en sus cinco sentidos) Sano negó con la cabeza y deslizo uno de los brazos de Aoshi en su cuello.

- Esto es lo más que te puedo ayudar Shinomori. ¡Has un esfuerzo, ya que si Misao sabe que moriste, el siguiente muerto soy yo!

Aoshi apenas y cabeceo, sin mirar siquiera a Sanosuke, preocupando aun más al muchacho.

"¿Pero que le habrá pasado?" se angustió Sano. Al menos sabía que Kaoru no se encontraba en ningún problema, después de todo estaba con Kenshin y él la protegería. No por nada el chico era un vampiro. Y Misao también debía de estar a salvo o Aoshi no estaría tan tranquilo. Débil o no, el hombre era demasiado sobreprotector.

"Tengo que sacar a este par de aquí, ¡y rápido!"

_- - -_

El ruido de las llamas era espantoso. Parecía el rugir de un demonio y cuando los árboles caían parecía como si un trueno resonará por el cielo, haciendo a la tierra temblar por su furia.

Un árbol más caía frente a ellos, esta vez casi cayéndoles encima. Para Kaoru pareciera que estaban bailando –no, no bailando, _danzando_– alrededor de los árboles y ramas caídas. El como Kenshin lograba detenerse justo antes de que eso sucediera era un misterio para ella, pero lo que mas le angustiaba era el hecho de que Yahiko estaba solo. Cierto, Sanosuke también lo estaba y no es que no se preocupará por su amigo, pero tenia la seguridad de que él sabría cuidarse. También Aoshi y Misao eran más que capaces de cuidarse y salvarse...

Pero Yahiko...

El bosque había comenzado a caerse literalmente alrededor de ellos apenas y se habían percatado del fuego y ella realmente estaba muriéndose de la preocupación por su pequeño hermano.

Cuando por fin salieron del bosque no solo sus ropas estaban impregnadas con humo o su cuerpo estaba empapado con sudor, sino que su corazón gritaba fuertemente que volviera a entrar ahí y no saliera hasta regresar con Yahiko.

- Quédese aquí Kaoru-dono, - pese a que Kenshin era quien prácticamente la había arrastrado/cargado todo el camino, ni siquiera una gota de sudor cubría su frente - yo regresaré lo más pronto posible. Iré a buscar a los demás y...

- ¡No! – lo interrumpió Kaoru – Si tu regresas a ese infierno, yo también. Y aunque no lo hicieras yo tengo que buscar a mi hermano.

Negando con la cabeza, Kenshin estaba por hablar cuando fue interrumpido nuevamente.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! En vez de tener pleitos de pareja vengan a ayudar, ¿no? – oyeron a una voz decir con alegría.

Kaoru volteo y parpadeando muchas veces pudo distinguir a Sanosuke medio cargando a Aoshi y al lado de ambos se encontraba Yahiko.

- ¡Yahiko! – sonrió Kaoru, algunas lagrimas de alivió asomándose ya.

- ¡Hermana! – corrió hacia ella el chico.

Kaoru se dejo caer de rodillas y lo abrazo fuertemente.

- ¡No me des estos sustos hermano!

- ¿En donde esta Misao-dono? – pregunto Kenshin, ayudándole a Sano con el casi inconsciente Aoshi.

- La transporte... lejos del bosque – murmuró Aoshi

Sorprendido, Kenshin observo detenidamente al joven, comprendiendo súbitamente el estado en el que se encontraba y pidiendo silenciosamente una explicación.

- Ella... no dejaría a su bosque voluntariamente... era capaz de morir aquí mismo si era nece... – antes de terminar de explicarse, Aoshi por fin cayo inconsciente.

_- - -_

Ya se encontraba bastante lejos del bosque. Desde esa distancia el incendio no parecía mas que una pequeña llamarada, una llamarada que se mecía de un lado a otro... brillando con fuerza.

"Hermoso. Realmente hermoso" pensó con una ligera sonrisa.

Un ligero ruido llamo su atención a su izquierda. Suspirando ligeramente se dirigió hacia allá con rapidez.

_- - -_

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! – repitiendo esa palabra una y otra vez y dejándose caer pesadamente sobre sus rodillas, Misao no noto cuando Soujiro llego.

Sorprendido ante la presencia de la chica, pero aun sonriendo, Soujiro noto que no había nadie más alrededor. Apenas iba a acercársele cuando la jovencita estrello su puño contra el suelo.

- ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué el señor Aoshi tuvo que hacer eso?! ¡¿Por qué demonios me alejo de mi hogar?!

"Ah... esta es la jovencita... Misao Makimachi si recuerdo correctamente."

Observándola con atención se dio cuenta de cómo –y seguramente en contra de la chica– un semblante muy parecido al odio marcaba el rostro de Misao.

"Esto es interesante... muy interesante"

Sonriendo ligeramente, se retiro del lugar como si jamás hubiera estado ah

**Notas de la Autora:**

_Shimagara no Hebi.- _Serpiente Rayada

Rei Chikara.- Fuerza del Alma


End file.
